


长夜已过半

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 科尔森、克林特和乐河在英国参加一个神盾局训练研讨会。这本该是有史以来最无聊的一周。他们当然料不到会在自己家里碰上麻烦。
Relationships: Clint Barton/River Song
Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472768
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halfway Out Of The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839516) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 



> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 正在努力产出接下来的故事。
> 
> 我也拿到了建筑工程施工许可证，可以开始为 **like_a_raven** ——校对的守护神——修建神殿啦。

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _11_ _日_ _  
_ _英国，伦敦_

她到家了。

唔，勉强算是吧。

乐河把她的包扔到床上，从旅馆房间的窗户往外看。不可否认，希思罗机场附近的景色并没有那么亮眼，而且到处都覆盖着薄薄的一层雪。尽管如此，这里毕竟是英格兰。英格兰或许远远比不上苏格兰，但它有着同样的舒适、居家的感觉。

她曾走遍世界各地，在过去的几年里，美国一直是她的大本营，但回到英国总是很好的。

乐河快速检查了她的房间，主要是出于习惯。浴室和壁橱都没问题。他们在旅馆只住一个晚上，所以没必要把行李拿出来。她调整了一下温控器，使房间保持凉爽，并在双人床上实验性地弹跳了几下。她打赌克林特会想办法偷走三分之二的空间，不过没关系。作为霸占床铺的补偿，他能用许多方式取悦她，而且跟他缠在一起比裹在另一床毯子底下要有趣得多。

说到这里……乐河查了查她的生物钟。克林特和科尔森这会儿大概已经在他们的房间里安顿好了。

她拿起之前扔在梳妆台上的门卡，离开了房间。是时候去看看她的男孩们了。

*****

“神盾局拿了税款就得干活啰。”克林特靠在走廊的墙上说，科尔森则在开他们旅店房间的门。

从纽约飞往伦敦的旅途非常颠簸，整整七个小时的夜间飞行，没有一个人得到充分休息。当地时间早上九点，他们降落在希思罗机场。幸而神盾局特工们对此已习以为常，能在被空投到需要他们保持清醒的其他时区时调整状态，在很少或没有睡眠的情况下行动更不在话下。通过机场才是真正的考验。科尔森清楚自己曾设想过在海关使用致命武器的情形，如果克林特和乐河没想过，他倒要惊讶了。

他们来英国是为了工作，尽管这回不是个任务。不需要打倒目标，也不需要搜集情报，因此用不着赶时间或携带小型的个人武器。英格兰的神盾局基地位于布莱顿郊外的苏塞克斯，接下来的一周内，这里将举办一场特别训练研讨会。弗瑞点名要科尔森、克林特和乐河出席。

科尔森用肩膀推开门。“忍忍吧，小子。”说着，他带头走进去，房里有两张单人床，他把包就近扔在了其中一张床上。他们会在伦敦呆一天来适应这里的环境，明天早上搭车往南去基地。“人们一直在谈论哈珀溪的案子。弗瑞想让我们在会上介绍一下。”

通常来说，他们的小队总是忙于深入一个又一个任务，不怎么思考任务结果的长期影响，但偶尔他们也会收到一点小提醒，即鹰巢、鹰眼和鹰爪在神盾局的庞大池塘中举足轻重。他们参加这次会议就是神盾局认可他们的方式。

科尔森明白，克林特更愿意猫在一栋摇摇欲坠的楼里等着来一场枪战。

克林特把他的包扔到另一张床上，然后把自己也跟着砸进了床垫里，令床架发出了不祥的吱呀声。科尔森好笑地瞧着他。克林特看似好几天都不打算动弹了，不过科尔森知道这个年轻人很有可能会在别的地方过夜。毕竟，乐河有间单独的屋子，就在同一层楼。如果科尔森不知道他的特工之间自一年前的芝加哥任务以来发生了些什么，又有怎样的进展的话，他这个负责人当得可就不称职了。

事情发生时，科尔森多少有些心理准备。他早就知道那两人之间有点意思了，至少克林特有。他说不清乐河的心思；尽管她更加信任他们了，可她却依然严密地护着她那一手牌。不过，当克林特和乐河去年十二月从芝加哥回来的时候，很明显（至少在科尔森看来），这两个搭档间的友谊已经进入了一个新的领域。

严格来讲，这并不违反规定。神盾局不鼓励这种行为，但也没有彻底禁止它。假若科尔森坚决服从组织的纪律，他就会要求克林特和乐河报名去听几堂关于客观性的高级人力资源讲座，阅读厚达三英寸的协议手册，并定期接受评估，例如对他们关系的确切性质的评估。

然而他没有。科尔森做出了自己的决定，他最终决定他的特工们可以自由发展彼此之间的关系，只要没有引发任何问题。在这一点上，克林特和乐河到目前为止都做得很好。

问题是，它正在再次进化。在过去几个月里，科尔森一直在关注。克林特如今看着乐河的眼神和科尔森记忆中从前他父亲看着他母亲的眼神是一样的。

他不知道乐河是否注意到或者回应了这种感情。这让科尔森陷入了一个有点棘手的境地。他的特工们都是成年人了，他真的没有立场去为他们的关系操心。只不过，照看他们的情感健康也算是他的工作。

另外，假使乐河没有相同的感觉，那克林特肯定会受伤的。

科尔森摇了摇头。现在不是担心这个的时候。这一周将会很轻松。他可以等他们回到纽约之后再杞人忧天。

“你真准备假装你今晚就要瘫在这里了吗？”科尔森问道。

克林特把头抬起来一点，刚够给科尔森一个揣摩的眼神。“怎么？”他问，“你是不是有个火辣的约会没告诉我？”

科尔森刚张开嘴想朝他丢一句“你真聪明”，就有第三个声音加入了谈话。

“谁有个火辣的约会？”房门半开着，乐河倚在门框上问道。

科尔森确信自己关了门。他已经放弃问乐河是怎么做到这种事的了。

“科尔森。”克林特一边回答，一边扭过身去看她。

“真的吗？我们刚降落。”乐河咧开嘴，“你的效率真是惊人。”她对科尔森加了一句。

科尔森摇摇头，把外套挂在角落里的衣架上。“要么进来，要么出去，”他对乐河说道，“不管怎样，把门关了。”

乐河走进来，坐在克林特的床上。她拎起他的包给自己腾地方，把行李掉在了她搭档的肚子上。克林特推开包，轻拍了下乐河的屁股。她用手指戳戳他的肋骨作为报复。他蠕动着抓了个枕头朝她掷过去。她顺手抓住，把它轻轻砸在他的脸上。

 _全世界最致命的两位刺客，女士们先生们。_ 科尔森想。

鹰眼和鹰爪在工作中是技艺精湛的专业人士。而当克林特和乐河私下有空的时候……好吧，科尔森其实没怎么花时间去猜他们做了什么。他知道个大概，这就够了。

不过，当他们处于休息时间而科尔森又恰好在一边的时候，他的特工们往往会变回八岁小孩。

科尔森很高兴他们能这么做，说实话。他们的工作压力并不轻。要是连偶尔沉浸在傻气中都不行的话，他们的心理健康早就会毁掉了。克林特一直很擅长这么干。这孩子一旦跟人混熟以后，就会显露出相当淘气的天性，尽管能跟他熟到这种程度的人还是非常少。

令人惊讶的是，乐河也有这种天性。

它花了一阵子才露出端倪。自从他们在保加利亚发现她并把她带进神盾局之后，在很长的一段时间里，她都保持着安静而封闭的状态。科尔森怀疑过这会不会就是她的本性，还是说这仅仅是由于导致她出现在那条巷子里的那些个事件伤害了她，致使她可能无法恢复了。不过，虽然不是一下子发生的（而且事实上还在进行过程中），但是渐渐地，她筑起的高墙开始一点点坍塌了。

科尔森仍旧把她为了维护他而差点在酒吧打架的那天视作是一种胜利。以及她接受别人的示好而不予怀疑的那天。她取笑他但笑容背后并未隐藏丝毫讽刺的那天。

而且这是双向的。也曾有那么一天，他可以在背对她时毫无顾忌地卸下防备。有那么一天，他见她离开基地，却不会想着如果她没回来，他是不是得带队去把人找回来。有那么一天，当她在任务中掩护他们时，他和克林特不会心存哪怕一丁点担忧。

三年来他们都走过了很长的一段路。

“我打赌肯定是那个空姐。”乐河说着，狠狠地戳了克林特最后一下。

科尔森眨眨眼，回过神来：“谁是那个空姐？”

“你的火辣约会，”乐河说道，低头看着克林特，“那个金发女郎。你有没有留意到她每次经过我们这一排的时候都会停下来问问菲尔有什么需要？”

克林特把枕头从脸上拍开，坐了起来：“我打赌是楼下的前台。我们办入住手续的时候她紧紧盯着他看。”

“我猜‘两者都是’也是一种可能。”

“我发现你们对我的泡妞能力很有信心——这让我受宠若惊——同时也有点不安，”科尔森干巴巴地说，“要是你们俩今天想找点事让自己忙起来，那不会伤害到我的感情的。完全不会。”

他们有一整天要消磨，去适应当地时间。这就意味着要抵制住小睡一会儿的诱惑，坚持到得体的就寝时间，基本上就是强迫他们体内的生物钟调整到格林尼治平时。第二天一大早他们就得起床，搭车前往南面的神盾局基地。

“你觉得他是想在她们过来之前把我们赶出去吗？”克林特问。

乐河轻轻地打了他一拳。

“说真的，菲尔，”她说，“你不会打算整天就在旅馆房间里闲逛吧？”

科尔森扬起了一边的眉毛。 _这里到底谁才是负责人？_ “我会找点事情做，”他一边说，一边从包里拿出笔记本电脑，“你们两个继续。出去溜达一圈，假装成游客之类的。不如我们1900时再碰头吃晚饭？”

克林特和乐河交换了一个眼神。

“我没意见，”克林特说，“我们傍晚过来找你。”

正如科尔森所料，克林特跟着乐河离开时带走了他的行李袋。他等到房门在他们身后关上，才摇摇头，轻声笑了起来。

那两个人会要了他的命的。

*****

“那么，在伦敦呆一整天，”正同乐河一块儿沿着走廊走的克林特说道，“你有什么特别想做的吗？”

在不列颠的土地上，乐河的脚步总是带有一种活力。三年过去了，她仍然从没说过某个城镇是她的家乡或者甚至只是个她碰巧在其中长大的地方。她顶多把这个范围缩小到了苏格兰。她的神盾局资料——大部分都是通过不那么官方的渠道备齐的——显示她是美国公民，居住在纽约州。然而，不管她承认与否，英国就是她的家。他看得出来。

现在是十二月，也许不是最适合在城市里漫步的天气，但他们都不怕这点寒冷。

“有好多选择呢，”乐河边走边说，她转过电梯旁的拐角，低头看了看他的行李，“我们应该先把那个放下，然后再来想要做什么。”

电梯叮当响了一声，门滑开了，走出来一个拉着滚轮行李箱的金发女郎，她身上的蓝色制服看着非常眼熟。迎面经过时，她冲他们灿烂地笑了笑。

“又见面啦！”他们航班上的那位空姐兴高采烈地说道，顺着过道往他们刚刚来的方向走去。

克林特和乐河对视了一眼。

“这家旅馆在机场旁边。我肯定这只是个巧合。”乐河说。

“是啊，大概吧。”克林特回头看着那个空姐越走越远的身影，“但打死我也不会回去确认的。”

人一辈子能承受的精神创伤是有限的。

*****

当乐河与克林特一起走过宾馆走廊时，她知道自己笑得像个白痴。就像那些身处幸福之中而没有意识到生活可能会带来黑暗和痛苦的天真少女一般。

这份感慨挺有意思的，因为她从来不是那种人，即便是在很久以前，当她还是一个真真正正的青少年的时候。她的第一轮人生。她被培养成一个有责任感的人。从小被教育要把战争和贫困看作是正常现象。面对困难咬紧牙关，为国王和祖国而战，等等。然后，她也经历了一个比这会儿更像样些的阶段。

不过，如果说她觉得自己像个青少年，那她也不是唯一的一个。就在她的房门外头，克林特搂住她的腰，把她按在墙上亲吻她，行李袋被随意扔在地上。

“嘿。公共场所呢。”当他终于放开她、停下来呼吸时，她笑着说。

他看上去一点也没有听进劝告。

“我们不在基地，”他说道，低头对着她咧嘴笑了，鼻子贴在一起，“不在任何一个基地。我们也不是在工作。”他吻着她下巴下面的凹陷，“而且在我们接下来要参加的这个浪费光阴的活动期间，我们会被困在分开的访客宿舍里。所以……”

他说得对。在一个陌生的神盾局基地里，他们必须更加小心。他们在纽约的时候当然没有招摇，但纽约是他们的大本营，或许他们犯过疏漏，可那儿的人往往会心照不宣地假装没看见。他们如今到访一座不熟悉的神盾局基地，可能应该更加谨慎一点。

“这样的话，”乐河吻了吻他的鼻尖，“我知道我想把我们在伦敦的这天休假拿来干什么了。”

“哦？干什么？”他问道，看着她从口袋里掏出门卡，连看都不用看就插进了读卡器。门乖乖地咔嗒一声开了。

乐河侧身走进房门：“床。”

“床？”克林特天真无邪地眨了眨眼睛，把他的行李提起来，“难道你不知道你不该早上从横跨大西洋的航班上一下来就睡觉吗？”

乐河扬起了眉毛。

“我说的是 _床_ ，”乐河说着，伸手抓住他的腰带，“我可从没说要睡觉。”

当她把他拉进屋里、把全世界关在房门外面的时候，他没有发出半句抗议。

*****

她在家里。

鉴于石墙和所有窗户上的遮光窗帘都很厚重，这间旧厨房能这么明亮还是挺让人吃惊的。这跟它坐落在山上有关，乐河心想，它处在小镇和港口的上方。伊丽莎白姨妈甚至在大多数窗台上都种上了一盆盆草药。

乐河伸手够到了其中一个花盆，指间拨弄着一小枝百里香。她皱皱眉。她以前能够到那些花盆吗？她肯定从哪天开始就够得到了。她在同龄人中一向很高，十岁起她就已经是班上最高的女孩了。 _你会长得像你母亲那样高，_ 伊丽莎白姨妈曾经这么告诉她， _我只见过池艾米一次，但她个子非常高，头发是红色的，就和你一样。你长得很像她。_

“你应该那样碾它吗？”有人问。

乐河回头看见克林特站在炉子旁边。

“这伤不了它的，”她说，“只是一根小枝子。”

乐河顿了顿，皱起眉头。克林特不该在这里的，不是吗？她努力想把生命中的这两个部分远远隔开。它们从不该碰到一起。

然而，克林特在旧厨房里看起来非常自在。

“这个伪装很有趣。”他只是这么说。

“什么？”

他指指她，一根手指上下晃了晃，一个手势，意思是“看看你自己”。

她这么做了。她不知道他说“伪装”是什么意思。那只是她的旧校服，她最喜欢的一件：蓝绿相间的格子呢连衣裙，外面套一件灰色的针织衫，尺码大了几号。有点寒酸，但并不罕见。由于实行配给制【注】，新衣服很难弄到。  
【译者注：英国在二战中曾实行配给制，而且在战后由于经济困难，也一度实行，直到20世纪40年代末50年代初才最终取消。】

“这不是伪装。”她说。

“你说不是就不是吧，”他说着，稍稍转过头去，对餐桌旁的某个人说道，“你信吗？”

乐河转过身，看到了科尔森，他坐在一把很沉的旧椅子上。

“难说，”科尔森说道，他拿着一本拍纸簿和一支笔，看她的目光就好似她是个极其有趣的实验对象，“她隐瞒了许多事情。很难分辨什么是她真正的样子，什么又是掩饰。”

焦虑感揪住了乐河的五脏六腑，她感到一阵尖锐的刺痛，就像皮肤下有电流跳动。

“我必须这么做，”她说，希望自己能让他们明白，“你们知道，有时候不得不撒谎。”

他们可以理解这一点的，对吧？他们一直都是这么做的。有时候你不得不撒谎以自保。

“河？”科尔森显得有些糊涂，额头蹙了起来，“你手上有东西。”

乐河困惑地低头看着自己的手。

“不。 _不！_ ”

她的两只手掌都被小太阳似的光芒点亮了，金色的薄雾开始从她的手上辐射出来。刺痛感越来越强烈，直到像是有火花在皮肤下奔腾翻滚，力求挣脱束缚。乐河能感觉到自己浑身上下都点燃了，准备着改变。

但她做不到。她是千真万确地、在生理层面上再也 _做不到_ 了。即便她能做到，她也不会死。这种事不该发生的。

乐河试图把它逼回去。她知道——别人告诉过她——有的时间领主可以抗拒再生，只要他们愿意。但她不是真正的时间领主。从来没有人教过她如何应对自己的这一面。直到最后一次，她才真控制住自己，而那最后一次意味着她本该不必再经历这种事了。

可现在事情发生了，并且 _他们_ 在这里。她就要改变了，而他们会看到，那她就不得不离开了，否则他们会把她赶走，或者把她关起来，她就无家可归了——

她全身僵硬，拼命想让它停下。 _停下停下停下停下停下——_

*****

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _12_ _日_ _  
_ _英格兰，伦敦_

一记捶在胸骨上的重拳和一声模糊不清的呼救把克林特从沉睡中惊醒。 _该死_ ，他想，自动挪到一边，使自己和拳头与惊呼的来源拉开一点距离，然后伸手打开床头灯。乐河又在做噩梦了。

这种情形不是每天晚上都会出现的，甚至也不算频繁，但它时常发生，以至于克林特现在已经知道应对步骤了。基本原则是 _直到乐河清醒过来之前都不要碰她，除非她有伤到自己的危险。_ 这只是和一个训练有素的杀手上床的特性之一。

“河。”克林特有意地保持声音平静，“你没事了。醒一醒。”

可能要多重复几遍，但这招通常能起效。不过今晚，攫住乐河的梦魇不准备轻易放手。克林特起先并不怎么担心，直到她似乎整个身体都被束缚住的那一刻。这场面他以前从没见过，而且看着相当可怕。

“ ** _河！_** 呼吸！”

乐河的双眼猛地睁开，她闪电般地坐直了身子，毯子底下的双手紧握成拳。她的眼神看起来仍有点茫然，呼吸也很紊乱，但至少她在喘气了。

“河？你醒了吗？”克林特竭力不让自己听起来满心担忧。

她一点头，克林特就用胳膊搂住她，引着她躺下来，紧紧地抱住她，把下巴搁在她的头上。

“现在几点了？”乐河问。

“大约0330时。”克林特皱着眉说。乐河一定是太迷糊了，才会不知道现在是什么 _时间_ 。乐河总是知道时间。

他们把昨天上午的大部分时光都用于深入测试乐河的床垫质量，直到下午才出门。他们乘地铁去了最近的生活区，花了几个小时在商业街上愉快地闲逛，接着回来跟科尔森碰头吃晚餐。不久之后他们就睡觉了。

克林特一直等到他感觉乐河的心跳恢复到差不多正常的频率时，才提出了一个问题：“你梦见什么了？”

他看不见她的脸，但如今他已不需要看到她的脸才能知道她在说谎了，她回答说：“我不记得了。”

克林特叹了口气。那么就是过去的事了。在神盾局之前的事。如果乐河梦到的是任务中的景象，或者只是些随机的噩梦，她会告诉他的。当她不愿意说的时候，他只能假定是她的过去找上门来了。

“如果我不知道出了什么问题，我就帮不上忙。”

他很难掩饰嗓音中的沮丧。他们的关系——不管那是什么关系——没有多少冲突，但这无疑是最大的一点。

“你确实帮上忙了，”她说道，用手臂环住他，“你正在帮忙。”

这一点就比较难以反驳了。他把鼻子埋进乐河的头发里，点了点头。他感到她放松了下来。

克林特希望总有一天她会让他帮更多的忙。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 苏格兰的奥本镇（本章大量提及）是真实存在的。镇外甚至还有一座破败的古堡。在这部小说里我自由发挥了一下。

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _12_ _日_ _  
_ _英国，苏塞克斯郡_

“这附近真的有座神盾局基地吗？”克林特望着车窗外面，问道。

他们正坐车穿越苏塞克斯绵延起伏的美丽乡村，举目尽是冬季的褐色田野、一棵棵光秃的树木以及偶尔出现的的牛群和羊群。这里与纽约市郊大不相同，这一点可以肯定。

彼得·斯通特工笑了起来。

“我懂。你想不到的，对吧？这地方看起来像张明信片。”

那天早上，斯通特工来旅馆接他们。他的到来出人意料。乐河先前听说是一个叫诺兰的初级特工会开车来接他们。但他仍然很受欢迎。大约一年半以前，在柏林的一次神盾局的多方行动中，乐河和克林特认识了斯通并与他共事，他们都喜欢上了这个英国特工。斯通经验丰富，十分专业；他长着一张饱经风霜的脸，有一头灰白短发和一双浅蓝色眼睛，性格直爽。他实际上比科尔森还大一点，而且依旧几乎只做外勤工作，这对于他这个年纪的特工来说是不同寻常的。

“没兴趣呆在通讯的另一头，”斯通是这么告诉乐河跟克林特的，当时他们刚搞定柏林任务，已经在酒吧里庆祝了几个钟头，“他们可以随便我留在第一线直到我死掉，不然他们也可以他妈的自己来弄死我，要是我不再受欢迎的话。”

尽管斯通特工对行政工作明显不感兴趣，但他还是带着友好的敬意同科尔森打了招呼。他还对科尔森早年间在神盾局的一些功绩发表了几句评论，令乐河与克林特好奇地扬起了眉毛。科尔森耐心地微笑着，只挥了挥手让他们坐进汽车后座。

“要知道，在我遇见你们两个之前，我确实有过自己的生活。”他们只能从他嘴里撬出这么一句话了。

总而言之，他们离开伦敦后的这段车程十分愉快。乐河早已摆脱了噩梦的后遗症，克林特也不再趁他觉得她没注意的时候忧虑地瞄她了。

斯通特工开车穿过一个小村庄。“上贝丁，”他说，“一眨眼就会错过，但这儿有家特别棒的酒吧，我敢说哪天肯定会有人带你们去的。基地里的很多文职人员都住在这附近。只要沿着这条路再开几公里就到基地了。”

“我听说这个基地大部分都在地下。是真的吗？”乐河问道。

“很大一部分是的，”斯通特工一边说，一边向南拐弯，把车开出了村子，“不是全部，神盾局把它建在了战后遗留下来的一座旧军事基地上。许多隧道和地堡仍然状态良好，可以使用，所以他们直接把它们纳入了进来。没有必要浪费它们。这地方就像个见鬼的兔子洞。它是座地下迷宫。”

“隧道和地堡？”克林特问。

“二战期间，苏塞克斯是英国的防御前线，”乐河说，“如果英国遭遇陆上攻击，这里将是第一战场。部队和国民自卫军也做好了准备。感谢上帝，事情并没有发展到那一步，但德国人确实养成了轰炸这里平民的习惯。”

“这姑娘历史课学得不错，”斯通特工赞许地说道，在后视镜里对乐河点了点头，“你从哪儿挤出时间来参加高考的？”

“在德里一家酒店的客房里，当时我正在等一个目标现身。他可不是那种准时的人。”

科尔森转向后座，怒气冲冲地瞪了她一眼。斯通特工只是大笑。

这也是乐河喜欢斯通特工的原因之一。乐河作为死神的过去在神盾局中并不是什么大秘密。这是她官方档案的一部分，但除此之外，当一个像她这样声名狼藉的不安定因素被捕获并叛变之后，流言就开始传播了。一开始，她的存在本身就能把一些人吓得屁滚尿流，现在有时候还是这样。在过去的几年里，这种反应有所减弱，但斯通是她遇到的唯一一个主动拿她以前的职业生涯开玩笑的特工。

不久，苏塞克斯基地就进入了他们的视野。铁丝网围栏和警卫室绝对是他们熟悉的样子。斯通特工在大门口停了下来，和值班的警卫愉快地闲聊了几句，同时他们都出示了自己的身份证件以供检查。

乐河看到警卫在查看他们的证件时站得更直了些，而仿佛是接收到了什么无声的信号，另两个看守大门的警卫也默默出现在了稍远处，盯着汽车。乐河忐忑不安地打量着他们，追踪着警卫的动向，并朝对面的车窗外望去，看看那条路是否畅通。（是畅通的。）她此刻手无寸铁；她的枪在后备箱的盒子里。她可以空手肉搏，但当对手全副武装地站在外面的时候，坐在车里是一项明显的劣势。

不过，警卫只是笑容满面地把证件还给了他们，并示意其中一人开门。

“欢迎来到英格兰。”他边说边挥手让他们通过。

车轮又开始滚动时，乐河放松了些。她注意到斯通特工又在后视镜里看了她一眼。

“抱歉啦，”他说，“整个基地都在议论你们三个要来的事。你们是头条新闻哪。”

“为什么？”乐河问。她瞥了瞥克林特和科尔森，但他们似乎很从容。

“鹰眼、鹰爪和鹰巢？偏巧是哈珀溪一案中的铁腕英雄？是啊，你们三个可有点名气，”斯通说，“当然你知道的。”

乐河不知道，真的。或者说，至少她从来没怎么想过这个问题。当然了，她甚至在自己于索非亚遇见克林特之前，就已经知道他鹰眼的名声了，所以她猜自己不该对此太过惊讶。而科尔森则是弗瑞的左右手。她只是从没想过自己也会有这样的声誉。

考虑到上一次她受到神盾局众人的瞩目是因为这个组织想要她死，她不太确定对此要作何感想。

苏塞克斯基地和纽约基地有着同样的、充满活力和效率的氛围，但它看起来明显更加稀疏。当然，这个基地本来就比较小。这里的楼房更少，而且位置都比较分散。但是仔细一看，乐河就能瞧见到处都有小型的砖砌建筑，偶尔还有低矮的、被青草覆盖的土墩，毫无疑问是通向斯通特工提到的地下建筑群。她能看到人们在其中来来往往，执行各自的任务。

斯通特工把车停在了一栋楼前面，那一定是基地的主行政中心了。

“提醒你们一下，”他说着，砰的一声打开了后备箱，“据我所知，这种繁琐的登记程序需要一点时间。我们在这里办完手续后，你们就可以把装备带回房间，然后去吃午饭。今天下午会有人领你们参观基地。”

乐河、克林特和科尔森跟着斯通特工走进大楼，进入电梯。

“助理副局长格里菲斯将主持会议，”斯通在电梯上行时继续说道，“好人。他是这儿的二把手，上头就是赖特副局长了。不知道为啥格里菲斯很暴躁，为了安排这么个活动。我猜也不至于一切都很糟吧。能再见到你们俩肯定是件好事啦。”他朝克林特和乐河点点头，电梯在三楼停下，四人走了出去，“而且世界安全理事会显然对于把所有人聚到一起感到非常满意。看他们为了一件事这么高兴，真是太让人不安了。”

研讨会的迎新室负责人是一位中年妇女，她有着一头略显浅红的金色短发和粉红的双颊。他们走进来的时候，她微笑着抬起头。

“弗萝拉，亲爱的！我从伦敦给你带来了最新的一批。”斯通特工说。

“斯通特工。我还在想你什么时候能回来呢。”这个女人说话带着一种温暖的苏格兰口音，十足的亲切感令乐河微微一笑，她摘下眼镜，从电脑前站起身来，“这就是我们的纽约代表团吗？欢迎。”

斯通特工把一条胳膊搭在那个女人的肩膀上，亲热地捏了捏：“大家来见见助理副局长格里菲斯的私人助理，弗萝拉·安德鲁斯。她维持着这座基地正常运转。”

“哦，少骗人了，”弗萝拉咯咯笑着，“他这么说只是因为我负责审批假期。”她向科尔森伸出手，“哎呀，我得说，能见到你们本人真是太让人高兴了。”

“我们也很高兴见到你……安德鲁斯特工？”科尔森同她握了握手，问道。

“哦，天哪，不是的。叫我安德鲁斯太太就好。我做过的最接近特工的事就是主持秘书处的圣诞礼物交换活动了。不，我把间谍和其他需要勇气的工作留给你们各位去做了。”

她依次与克林特和乐河握了手，然后挥手示意了一下桌子。

“我需要扫描你们的指纹来激活你们的访客证，”她说，“其他的都相当简单。日程，讲义，地图，室友分配表。不是给你的，科尔森特工。我们这次分配的访客宿舍数量足以让高级特工都有自己单独的房间。你们在午餐前应该有足够的时间安顿下来了。”

*****

这次会议的部分目的是让特工们与他们常规团队以外的人员多加交流。克林特、科尔森和乐河快速浏览了一下日程表，发现他们各自要参加的讲座和练习大多数都是不一样的，重合的只有几个大型会议，当然了，还有他们的演示介绍。室友的分派也反映了促进神盾局内部和谐这一目标。

乐河的室友，朴特工，正好在他们办手续的时候顺路过来再拿一份她的日程表，她主动提出陪乐河去她们位于访客营区的房间。乐河答应在食堂与科尔森和克林特碰头，然后两个女人就离开了，一边用韩语聊着天。克林特和斯通慢慢走到房间尽头，讨论着这座基地的靶场的性能。

“那位乐特工真是个好姑娘。”安德鲁斯太太在女人们离开时朝着科尔森评论道。科尔森一定是无意间扬起了一条眉毛，因为她看着他笑了。“哦，我不是个天真的老太太，科尔森特工。我知道你们做的工作是什么样的。我猜她只是让我想起了我的一个侄女。”

科尔森笑了笑。“不是说我认为河不是个好人，”他说，“只是当我想到她的时候，‘好’不是我脑海里第一个跳出来的词。”

乐河除了致命和高效之外，还很善良、富有同情心、友好、忠诚。但科尔森说不准他是否会用“好”来形容她。

“是啊，我想这个词包含的可爱品质太多啦，不是吗？”安德鲁斯太太回答道，“不过我还是很高兴看到你的两位特工都保有那种……人性，我猜你可以这么说。”她朝站在房间另一头、正和斯通特工边看日程表边开玩笑的克林特点点头，“我想，这是你的功劳。”

“我觉得这绝大部分还是靠他们自己办到的。”科尔森说。

尤其是靠他们两个一起。

“我已经在神盾局干了好几年啦，”安德鲁斯太太说，“我见过很多经历了艰难时期的特工，相信你能想象。其中一些人的下场真是令人心碎。通常都是些年轻人。看来，年纪越大，经验越丰富，能坚持的时间就越长，保持心智正常的机会也越大。年轻人的热情更容易耗光。”

“这就是这份工作的性质，”科尔森说，“这并不容易。不是每个人都能干的。”

“没错。”安德鲁斯太太表示同意，她越过科尔森的肩膀看到了什么人，“啊，凯斯勒特工。你在这儿干什么？”

科尔森转过身，看到一个男人站在门口。

他对凯斯勒特工的第一印象是这个人不应该显得那么老。他大概只有三十出头，可他的棕发已经大半是灰色的了，他的蓝眼睛也迟钝而阴暗。当他走进屋时，科尔森注意到他右腿的动作有点拖沓。

“苏珊本来要把这些拿给你，不过我想我可以帮她跑一趟。”凯斯勒特工边说边递给安德鲁斯太太一摞打印出来的资料。

“你真是太好了。科尔森特工，这是西蒙·凯斯勒特工。他事实上是本地的孩子。在黑斯廷斯长大的。凯斯勒特工，这位是菲利普·科尔森特工，我们的纽约客人之一。”

“真好，”凯斯勒握住科尔森的手，用一种短促的口音说道，“我相信我们大家都很高兴见到你。”

科尔森也回了几句客套话，但心里却有种焦虑感：凯斯勒。为什么这个名字这么耳熟？

“凯斯勒特工，你方便带巴顿特工去他的宿舍吗？”安德鲁斯太太问道，“他住在301C，和帕特尔特工一间。”

“当然可以。”凯斯勒特工说。克林特和凯斯勒离开房间后，安德鲁斯太太叹了口气，摇摇头。

“他就是我刚才说的那种人。”她向科尔森透露道，“可怜的人，他有段时间过得很糟糕。大约四年前，他卷入了一件可怕的事情。我想他和队友是被派去保护别人的，一位研究员。不管怎样，场面变得很难看。有个刺客杀死了那位科学家，特工们则付出了惨烈的代价。凯斯勒特工伤得很重。我肯定你已经注意到了，他的腿还是不太对劲。他休息了一年多，从那以后就一直在做内勤工作。”

“好啦，弗萝拉，”斯通特工踱回来加入了他们的谈话，“你不该为那个男孩这么烦恼。他还有干劲在神盾局坚持下去。说明他还是有些本事的。”

科尔森感觉他的胃里开始有点不舒服了。

“这件事发生在哪里？”他问道，“他负责的那个保护任务？”

“内罗毕。”

*****

“科尔森在哪儿？我以为他会来找我们。”乐河说道，她刚和克林特在食堂里找到一张桌子。

“是啊，我也这么想的。”克林特用一只脚钩住椅子腿，把它拉出来，然后坐下，“我离开的时候他正在和安德鲁斯太太讲话。也许他要填一些额外的文件什么的。”

“大概吧。”乐河同意。神盾局确实喜欢表格。

乐河端起她那杯茶，尽情地啜了一口，闭着眼睛向后靠进了椅子里。当她再次睁开双眼时，克林特正带着被逗乐的笑容注视着她。

“我该嫉妒吗？”他小声地问。

“现在别。”她回答道，又坐直了。

“我就那么一说。你和那杯茶看起来相当亲密。”

乐河只是朝他抬了抬眉毛。 _陌生基地。严禁调情。_

他的叹息声中带着失望，却没有不悦。 _收到。完毕。_

“那么，这是什么来着？”克林特问道，转移了话题，他看着盘子里的主菜，那是他在排队打饭的时候拿到的。

“偷猎者派，”乐河回答，“兔肉馅的。”

克林特从他的午饭中抬起头来：“兔子？”

乐河被逗笑了，嘴角微微一撇：“好像这是你吃过的最奇怪的东西似的。”

他们在世界各地执行任务，有时候真的没办法挑食。要是他们在加入神盾局之前还没有一个铁打的胃，那么几次难受的食物中毒也会巩固他们的防御。总的来说，奇怪的食物总比没有食物要好。克林特和乐河都切身体会过自己可以在没有任何食物的情况下工作多长时间。

“呃，好吧，”克林特同意道，“我只是不习惯奇怪的东西出现在食堂里。”

“它很好吃，”乐河说，“而且别小看它。我就是靠打兔子学会用步枪的。”

“哦，是吗？”他漫不经心地问道，伸手去拿咖啡杯。一般来说，当她透露自己在进入神盾局之前的一些情况时，他都力求保持这种语气。

“是啊，”乐河说，“在我小的时候。”

*****

_1941_ _年_ _10_ _月_ _  
_ _苏格兰，奥本_

_她才九岁，连那支小步枪在她手里都觉得沉甸甸的。不过感觉没有前几周那么沉了，那时罗伯特姨父刚开始教她射击院子里的纸靶子和旧罐头。_

_她很快就掌握了使用这武器的诀窍，甚至还有空对自己的新技能生出了几分不屑。毕竟，一个猎人应该是严肃的，尽管她觉得罗伯特姨父和伊丽莎白姨妈非常怀念她早先在成功时会忍不住兴奋欢呼的模样。_

_然而，罐头和废纸已不再具有挑战性。今天他们要打真家伙了。_

_“好了。”罗伯特姨父在她身边弯下腰，双手撑在膝盖上，让他的脑袋更接近她的高度。罗伯特姨父是个大个子，教她东西的时候总得蹲下一些。“现在，记住，歌。兔子洞总会有什么？”_

_她已经在扫视老吉尔克里斯特太太的土豆田边上那一带野草丛生、长满荆棘的土地了。“后门。”她说。_

_“没错。现在，一只眼睛盯住雷克斯。”罗伯特姨父朝那条四肢修长的棕狗点点头，它正在嗅前方的地面，“他会去敲前门，这么一来，兔子们就会从后门跑出去。好了，留着点神。”_

_她急切地点点头，然后和她姨父开始在杂草中穿行。_

_没过多久他们就发现了第一只兔子。她把步枪举到肩膀处，开了一枪，但是她太过匆忙，子弹射偏了。兔子飞快地蹿回洞里，显然更愿意对付那条狗，而非一个新手猎人。_

_“没关系，”罗伯特姨父说，“耐心点。如果你朝一个正在跑步的人开枪，记得瞄准头部前面一点。我们继续。兔子还多得是呢。”_

_下一只兔子没能回到洞里。这一次，发出欢呼的是罗伯特姨父。_

_“看看，这才是我的姑娘！好吧。让我们看看能为吉尔克里斯特夫人清理出多少兔子来。”_

_当他们准备回家的时候，罗伯特姨父的猎袋里已经装了六只兔子，除了一只以外，其他兔子都被一枪正中头部。她完全无法收起脸上的骄傲笑容，这令罗伯特姨父大笑起来，狠狠地揉了一把她的头发。一队飞机从两人头顶飞过，他们抬起头，见它们正飞往凯勒拉岛上的加油站。他们跟着跑在前头的雷克斯登上了吉尔克里斯特太太房子上方的小山坡。_

_伊丽莎白姨妈正在吉尔克里斯特太太的菜园里干活，淡淡的阳光透过云层，照耀着她的金发。她看见了他们，便站起来向两人挥手。吉尔克里斯特太太拄着拐杖走到了房子敞开的后门，她大部分体重都压在拐杖上。吉尔克里斯特太太是个纤瘦的灰发女人，在邻居们的帮助下打理着自己的小农场。她是以物易物的大师，因为她有种能让各方都满意的天赋。就像今天，她允许他们使用她的土地，好让池歌可以练习打猎。而吉尔克里斯特太太田地里的兔子密度得以降低，兔肉则由两家分享。尽管在乡下，他们不像城里人那样缺少配给，但能多吃一点肉的机会是人人都欢迎的。_

_“我们做得怎么样？”伊丽莎白姨妈一面问，一面掸掉裤子膝部的尘土。_

_罗伯特姨父打开他的猎袋给女人们看。池歌轻轻地踮起脚。_

_吉尔克里斯特太太赞许地看了看狩猎的战利品。“你打了几只呀？”她问池歌。_

_“都是我打的。”池歌自豪地回答道。_

_吉尔克里斯特太太看向罗伯特姨父，他点头证实了她的话。_

_“好嘞，姑娘，”老妇人说，“要是德国兵打到奥本来，我们就派你上前线。”她尽量挺直身子，不过背还是有几分佝偻，“你知道怎么收拾它们吗？”_

_“这是我们的下一课，假如你不介意我们用你的棚子的话。”罗伯特姨父说。_

_伊丽莎白姨妈用手臂环住池歌的双肩。“来吧，”她说，“我们去给你找把刀。”_

*****

乐河眨了眨眼，摇摇头。她通常不会那样放任自己的思绪，至少不会在公共场合。这是因为回到了英国，她想。和安德鲁斯太太的谈话，熟悉的口音，亲切的态度。她开始怀旧了。

她瞥了克林特一眼，想瞧瞧他有没有注意到。看来他没有。尽管这本该是种解脱，但克林特居然没注意到她的走神，这可不像他。另外，他正注视着乐河左边的什么东西，脸上带着某种特定的表情。当他察觉到危险的时候通常就是这种表情。

“他这是怎么回事？”她的搭档咕哝着。

乐河皱起眉头四下扫视，看他在说什么。

有个穿西装的男人，大概是当地的特工，就站在几英尺开外，瞪着她。乐河不认识他。他中等身材，深色的头发已开始变灰，蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着她。

仅此一点倒没什么好评论的。乐河承认，男人们盯着她看并不是什么稀奇的事情，她觉得这不算自命不凡。

可她很少见到有人像这个人一样，眼中只有纯粹的仇恨。

乐河能感觉到克林特正在镇定自己并打算从桌边站起来，她准备给他一个警告的眼神。如果这里头有什么问题，那显然也是她的事，她会处理的。不过，她还没来得及回头，那个男人就把手中没动过的盘子放在了最近的一张桌子上，转身离开了。他步履匆忙，右腿有些僵硬。

她刚转过身去问克林特知不知道这究竟是怎么回事，科尔森就出现在了他们桌旁。

他迅速坐下来，低声对他们说话。

“你们两个跟我来，”他说，“有件事我们得谈谈。马上就谈。”

*****

“我不记得他了。”乐河看着科尔森笔记本电脑上的照片，第三遍说道。

他们在科尔森征用的一间小型简报室里。弗萝拉·安德鲁斯提到内罗毕后，所有的拼图碎片都归位了，科尔森记起了他是在哪里听到 _凯斯勒_ 这个名字的。

西蒙·凯斯勒特工就是在将近四年前明确指认出死神的那个人。死神，又名乐河，受雇杀死詹宁斯博士，一位由神盾局保护的研究员。她成功了，并在此过程中杀死了两名神盾局特工，亚历克斯·巴希尔和莫妮卡·杜瓦尔。她还重伤了其他五名特工，包括凯斯勒。

“你试图离开时，他在楼梯间与你发生了冲突，”科尔森补充道，“你打了他，把他踢下了两段楼梯。他的腿有三处骨折，脊椎骨有几处断裂，前额颅骨骨折。他休了一年病假，然后回来在行政岗位上工作。”

乐河坐在那里，一边的手肘搁在桌上，她用手托着额头，仔细研究屏幕上的简介。

“不是，我记得 _那件事_ ，”她说，“我只是不记得 _他_ 了。确切地说。”她直起身，双臂抱胸，向后靠去，“我那时有点急着脱身。我甚至说不准我是否杀了那个人。”

科尔森点点头。在那种环境下，她没有理由停下来查看。

克林特站在乐河身后，双手撑在她的椅背上。“那么，我们需要担心到什么程度呢？”他问道。

这的确是个问题。科尔森一弄清楚凯斯勒是谁，就要求立刻与赖特副局长会面，并打电话给正在圣地亚哥监督一个项目的弗瑞。弗瑞在太平洋标准时的后半夜被吵醒，他一点也不高兴。

好，他们两个都不高兴。 _该死的_ ，科尔森想，如果这个基地里有人和他的特工有这样一段往事，应该有人在他们从纽约起飞之前就告知他。不幸的是，似乎没人知道这条信息是如何被遗漏的。赖特一直支支吾吾、不停咳嗽，但却说不出一个合理的解释。

这人很快就将凯斯勒特工的全部记录传到了科尔森的电脑上。凯斯勒的服役记录显示他获得过两次英勇嘉奖。他在机械、爆炸物和野战医疗方面拥有专家级的水准，在受伤之前，他的徒手格斗水平也是如此。他因模范的服务表现而获得过四次表彰，从未有过哪怕一次违反纪律的行为。

凯斯勒的个人信息读来很有吸引力。科尔森用不了几分钟就找到了那个注定会令眼下的情况雪上加霜的元素。

科尔森按了几个键，凯斯勒特工的档案从屏幕上消失了。取而代之的是另一个特工的资料，这次是名年轻的女性，她有着蓝色的眼睛和棕色的卷发。他仔细地观察乐河的脸。

“啊，她，”乐河说，“我记得。”

“莫妮卡·杜瓦尔特工，”科尔森说道，“她为了给詹宁斯博士争取逃跑的时间而同你搏斗。死于脊柱骨折。”

乐河点点头，面无表情。

科尔森见克林特关切地低头看着乐河，把一只手放在她的肩上。不过，他刚碰到乐河，她就又往前挪了挪，明显是想把屏幕上的资料看得更清楚些。

“我确实记得她，”乐河重复道，“她……”她的嘴巴抿成一条细线，“她缺乏经验，但却异常勇敢。”

科尔森点了点头。“这是她的第一个任务，”他说，“她才刚结束训练。”他深吸了一口气，“莫妮卡·杜瓦尔是西蒙·凯斯勒同母异父的妹妹。她跟着她哥哥进了神盾局。显然他动用了一些关系让她随他一道参加这个任务。他认为这会是一次很好的经历，因为……”

“因为这应该是一个简单的任务。”乐河替他说完了。

“他想照看她，我猜测。”科尔森向前伸手合上了笔记本，严肃地盯着乐河，“我们在这儿的时候，我要你对凯斯勒敬而远之，”他说，“如果他出于任何理由接近你，我希望你告诉我和巴顿。”

乐河对他眨了眨眼：“这有点反应过度了，你不觉得吗？”

“你杀了他的妹妹，河，”科尔森说，“我想我可以很有把握地说他对你怀恨在心。”

 _我还记得他在汇报内罗毕事件时对你的一些描述，_ 科尔森想， _他们就是据此事件下达格杀令的。_

凯斯勒一心想要死神死。没有理由认为这四年的时间会改变他的想法。倒不是说科尔森觉得凯斯勒会亲自对她下手。毕竟，这个男人仍是个在职的神盾局特工。像内罗毕这样的任务会带来一系列的心理评估，而他显然已经通过了。这并不意味着可能就没有麻烦了。

克林特似乎读懂了他的心思。

“你觉得他究竟会干什么，菲尔？”克林特问。

“或许没什么，”科尔森说，“我只是想对问题保持警惕。”

科尔森最不想做的事情就是制造一场可能根本不必存在的对峙，而如果克林特认为乐河面临威胁，那么科尔森几乎可以保证这种威胁一定会出现。在整个机构范围内的亲善与合作本应得到促进的这一周里，这可不是个好做法。

科尔森承认，这件事之所以让他如此紧张，一部分是因为它太出人意料了。执行任务时遭遇始料未及的新变数是一件事。任务就是这么回事，一个优秀的特工知道要如何应对。到访一座神盾局基地则有所不同。科尔森本应从一开始就知晓凯斯勒的存在。赖特副局长的所有道歉和保证将尽快同凯斯勒先谈一谈的话语都没怎么宽慰他。

科尔森不喜欢这种被打了个措手不及的感觉。

乐河来回看了看他们两个，她在座位上扭了扭身子以便能同时看着克林特。

“简而言之，假如其他孩子对我很刻薄，骂我，我就应该直接跑去找你？”她干巴巴地问道。

“河，你能假装你是认真对待这件事的吗？”科尔森说。

“我是的，菲尔。相信我。”乐河侧身靠回椅背上，双臂环胸，“但最坏的可能也就是你说的这个人会当众冲我大声嚷嚷。花一分钟时间想想你派我去做过的某些事情。我觉得我能够应付几天潜在的社交尴尬。”

科尔森点了点头。克林特看起来仍然不高兴，但这是意料之中的。

如果幸运的话，最糟糕的不过就是“社交尴尬”罢了。

*****

下午和傍晚的大部分时间都是迎新活动。参观路线包括训练馆和训练课程，靶场，还有苏塞克斯基地引以为傲的模拟中心。基地东北角偏僻的旧隧道网中已经建成了五套飞行和任务模拟舱。会议的部分活动就包括各个团队在模拟中心内参加模拟任务。

其他基地也有自己的垒球队嘛。

当天的行程以活动主持者、助理副局长格里菲斯的报告作结。克林特、科尔森和乐河分属不同的迎新小组，但当克林特在乐河去主会堂的路上走到她身边时，她一点也不感到惊讶。

“一切都好吗？”他当即问道。

“一切都好。”乐河回答。

她自午饭后再也没有见过凯斯勒的踪影。不过，这个男人还是在她脑海里盘旋了大半个下午。

他们穿过院子走向行政中心时，乐河把手插进了大衣口袋里。克林特也这么做了，他们走路时手臂碰到了一起。

“你一直在想它，”他说，“内罗毕的事。”

“很难不去想。”乐河回答。

“你还好吗？”

乐河给了他一个似笑非笑的表情：“我没有沉溺于焦虑和自我厌恶，如果你是在问这个的话。”

“那么，你这副表情是怎么回事？”他问道。

他们又默默地走了几步，乐河才回答他。

“我猜是遗憾吧。”她说。

这和内疚不完全是一码事。乐河知道克林特明白这一点。乐河对内罗毕的事并不感到内疚。她完成了她的工作，一桩恰巧造成了附带损害的工作。也许她应该感到内疚，乐河想，但她没有。这是比常人更漫长的生活所带来的产物，至少就她的生活方式而言。如果她让自己像常人那样内疚，她早就会精神失常了。

这并不意味着她不会感到遗憾。她或许不会因杀死莫妮卡·杜瓦尔而内疚，但她会为这个年轻女人死于她之手而遗憾。

“你那时才十七岁，”克林特低声说道，“你还是个孩子。”

她能听出他的言下之意。 _你那时还年轻。你被逼得走投无路。你一定觉得自己别无选择，只能接受那份工作。_

要是他知道就好了。

“我从来就不是个孩子。”乐河说。

尽管克林特好奇地看着她，但他还是在沉默中走完了剩下的路程。

*****

_1941_ _年_ _10_ _月_ _  
_ _苏格兰，奥本_

_是伊丽莎白姨妈教她如何像鬼魂一样移动，迅速而安静，这样就不会有人知道她在那里了。_

_这是池歌记事以来最喜欢的游戏。在花园里、城堡里、树林里、海岸边，甚至在村子里玩捉迷藏。学习如何悄无声息地跑过各种地面，以及如何在不发出声音的情况下攀爬。然后绕回来，悄悄接近那个捉你的人。_

_自从军队进驻奥本以来，池歌就开始在哨兵和战士们的身上磨练自己的技能。这让游戏变得更难了，但是这很好。更难的游戏只是意味着你必须变得更厉害。更聪明。更难的游戏更好玩，即使布朗中士威胁说下次再发现她在补给仓库里四处窥探就要扇她耳光。_

_池歌现在能像幽灵一样在古堡里四处飞了，于是当他们在吉尔克里斯特太太的屋子里呆了一天后的这天深夜，她坐在一块小小的石头横档上，俯视着厨房。那儿有个洞，高高的，在墙壁和天花板的交界处，那里的部分旧石头和砂浆早已碎裂。这是个绝佳的偷窥地点。_

_厨房闻起来是肥皂、木柴烟火和麦饼的味道。池歌看见罗伯特姨父和伊丽莎白姨妈在下面，一起坐在被挪到壁炉附近的破旧沙发上。遮光窗帘已经拉上了，厨房就像个温暖而有火光的洞穴。伊丽莎白姨妈靠在罗伯特姨父身上，两人望着炉火。_

_“她今天干得很好。”伊丽莎白姨妈说。_

_“是啊。”罗伯特姨父轻轻点点头说。_

_池歌因为这句无意间听到的赞扬而笑了起来，抱起双臂得意了一小会儿。但是，为什么罗伯特姨父的笑容看起来那么奇怪，就好像他在为什么事情伤心呢？_

_“她总是干得很好，”他继续说道，“学院无疑会为她的进步高兴的。”_

_伊丽莎白姨妈抬起头来看着他：“罗伯特……”她的语调半是关心，半是责备。_

_“我知道，”他用一种曾多次谈过同一话题的人会有的那种口气说道，“只是，当我一想到我们在为她做什么准备……”_

_伊丽莎白姨妈的一只手臂环上了他的腰。“我知道，”她说，“我也有同感，但是当她还是个婴儿的时候，当学院把她托付给我们的时候，我们就已经知道自己同意做的是什么事了。我们所能做的就是把知道的一切都教给她，这样到时候她就有能力打败他了。”_

_这一次池歌抱起双臂的时候，胸中充斥的远非幸福或骄傲那般温暖的感觉。她知道他们在谈论谁。_

_事实上，这些对她来说都不是什么新闻。伊丽莎白姨妈和罗伯特姨父一直对她非常诚实，他们告诉她她是谁、她从哪里来、她的使命是什么。_

_他们把他的一切都告诉了她。博士。_

_池歌从记事起就是听着博士的故事长大的。它们不是什么欢乐的故事。博士是宇宙中最危险的生物。他为了自己高兴，可以心血来潮毁灭世界，把人们的生活搅得天翻地覆。他甚至消灭了自己的种族，这样他就能在整个时空中肆意破坏。他是最后的时间领主，独自一人，不受约束。根据预言，如果没有人对抗他，他将毁灭全宇宙。学院里勇敢的男男女女准备反抗，即便预言中提到了他们自身在特伦札洛之地亦将面临覆灭的威胁。博士相信自己是神，他的思想被疯狂支配了。_

_但就算是疯子也需要有人陪伴，所以他绑架无辜的人，控制他们，把他们当作自己的玩物。他就是这么对待池歌的父母——池艾米和罗里·威廉姆斯的。博士抓住他们，把他们留在身边，直到他们被杀死或者失踪或者他单纯厌倦了他们的那天。博士的同伴们总会面临这么一天的。_

_不过，还是有希望的。这也总是故事的一部分。希望就是池歌本身。博士尽管极其狡猾，却犯了一个非常严重的错误。当艾米和罗里有了孩子以后，博士出于嫉妒和恐惧，逼他们把她留在了一颗荒凉的、名叫恶魔奔逃的小行星上。学院在那里找到她，收留了她，并发现了博士恐惧的原因。池歌的血液中流淌着时空，就像博士一样。_

_学院将她交给罗伯特和伊丽莎白·麦克唐纳照顾，两人均是他们最为优秀的圣公会海军陆战队士兵，而就像童话故事里富有智慧的教父教母那样，他们正在为她的冒险做准备。学院把池歌和她的监护人藏进了时间，藏在她父母的世界，藏在她母亲的家乡，让她去学习和成长。_

_池歌学得很快，而且学得很好。实际上，她喜欢她的课程。她喜欢自己能跑得快一点，跳得高一点，比学校里的其他孩子、甚至比大一些的男孩们游得离岸更远一点。她可以像猫一样漫不经心地走在四英寸宽的横梁上。她可以掌握摆在她面前的任何语言，甚至是时间领主的语言。她可以把数字拆开重组，用以观察宇宙转变的方式。如今她正在学习如何战斗、射击和狩猎。_

_这样，当她长大——当她足够强的时候——她就能够打败他。_

_池歌从她在厨房上方的栖木上无声地爬起来，悄悄回到她的卧室。楼上很黑，但她不用看也能找到路。雷克斯正等在她的小卧室的门口，当池歌在她的毯子底下蜷成一团后，他跳上了床。她伸出手搁在狗的头上，寻求着安慰。_

_她会和博士战斗。她_ 会的 _。她只是希望短期内还不必面对他。她才九岁，还有很多东西要学。_

_今天她学会了杀死兔子。总有一天她会杀死博士。_

_但现在还不是时候。_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 好吧，今日的《我们是失眠症患者》新闻，我的上床时间已经超过很久了。（啊，晚上9点下班的乐趣。）但是，既然我醒着，我不妨好好利用这段时间，写出第3章。
> 
> 感谢每一个点进来阅读的人！

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _13_ _日_ _  
_ _英格兰，苏塞克斯郡_

克林特坐在礼堂前方高台上的桌子后面，满脑子想的都是他肯定成了一个很好的目标。

并不是说克林特真以为他们周围一排排座位上密密麻麻的特工之中会有哪个人站起来朝他开枪。不过，他们可能以为他说话吐字还是比较清晰的，那或许更糟。克林特强忍着伸手解开领带的冲动。

他从来不喜欢成为人们关注的焦点。在克林特心中，成为关注的焦点一般就等同于陷入麻烦。作为孩子，这通常意味着要接受一个有某种坏脾气的权威人物的审视。作为成年人，当然，他是秘密特工，他的工作就是隐藏自己。如果鹰眼成了关注焦点，那么这种关注往往包括了身体伤害。

他不介意的那一回是在卡森嘉年华会的时候。天，他十四岁时就已经是领衔主演了。 _全世界最伟大的神射手_ ，他们这么叫他。好吧，马戏团的吆喝可不怎么懂得低调。不过，那是不同的。手里有一张弓，他就能够完全忘记灯光、人群甚至傻里傻气的发痒的演出服。

当然，这一切最终也走向了麻烦。巴尼真的不喜欢当他小弟弟的副手。

这里是另一种形式的马戏演出。他们今天将就哈珀溪任务做展示报告。克林特装作再次检查他的笔记，向左边扫了一眼，科尔森和一名后勤人员在那儿调整讲台上的麦克风。另一个工作人员正在他们身后运行投影仪屏幕的启动程序。感谢上帝，科尔森将在他们的展示中承担大部分的演讲工作。克林特的部分不会超过五分钟。乐河的要长一点。

乐河坐在他的右边。她瞥了他一眼，微微倾过身子，在旁人眼中，她是在看他面前的记事本上的什么东西。

“你就想象他们都只穿着内衣，”她窃窃私语道，“我听说这很有帮助。”

克林特抬头看了看他们面前由西装和制服组成的这堵半圆形的墙。来听演讲的大多数人都在翻阅讲义或者安静交谈，等待开场。

“不，没有帮助，”过了一会儿，他说道，“实际上，我甚至觉得好像更糟了。”

“抱歉啦。”不过，她看起来并没有那么后悔。

克林特又看了看乐河。她穿着灰色的西装，头发别了起来，看上去一本正经，上帝啊，他们面前坐了八十个人，可他的思维却偏往了一个不太妙的方向。

“我可以想象你只穿着内衣的样子。”克林特悄声细语，把头埋在笔记里，这样就没人看得见了。

他看见乐河莞尔一笑。

这时，麦克风发出了刺耳的声音，让半个房间的人都缩了一下。

“对不起，各位，”科尔森说着，把音量调低了一点，“我想我们已经准备好开始了。后面有没有哪位能关下灯……？谢谢。主办方安排我们今天在这里介绍一下今年早些时候的哈珀溪行动的细节。”

克林特往椅子里陷了一点，在黑暗中放松了些许。轮到他时，他会站到聚光灯下的，不过他非常乐意等事情一结束就回到阴影中去。

*****

乐河正等着电梯门打开，她扭了扭脖子，解脱般地呼出一口气。这座神盾局基地的某些部分就和纽约的所有东西一样，用上了目前最尖端的科技，可其他方面（比如电梯）却很滞后。

哈珀溪任务的展示介绍是成功的。克林特很好地完成了他那部分。一旦到了不得不站起来讲话的时候，他就相当淡定（至少在表面看来）。乐河丝毫不觉惊讶。她 _倒是_ 对结束后人们想和他们交流这么长时间有几分吃惊。当斯通说他们的团队在神盾局内部已经出了名的时候，他真不是在开玩笑。听众们过了段时间才离开。

当人群渐渐散去时，他们发现后勤人员忘了带走投影仪的额外电池组。乐河自告奋勇把它送去安德鲁斯太太的办公室，只是为了能有片刻独自整理一下头绪。

电梯上方的灯终于亮了起来，门滑开了。乐河走进去，正要按下四楼的按钮，这时她听到走廊里传来凌乱的脚步声，有人喊道：“请等一下！”

乐河下意识地按住了开门的按钮。这些电梯这么慢，走廊里的人要是没赶上，就得等上好一会儿了。

当乐河发现迎面过来的是西蒙·凯斯勒特工时，她开始后悔自己的礼貌了。

好吧。事情不总是这样吗？

他们站在那里凝视了彼此一会儿，然后凯斯勒咬紧了牙关，走进来同她一起坐电梯。电梯关了门并开始运行，乐河保持着放松的站姿。当凯斯勒伸手按下“停止”按钮使电梯停在两层楼之间时，她没有做出任何看似有威胁的举动，连她脸上的表情也没有变化。

上帝啊，还好克林特现在不在这里。

乐河并不特别担心自己的安全。现实地说，她以前曾痛殴过凯斯勒一次，现在再来一回也没有问题，而且他身上仍能看到她四年前留下的伤痕。即使他有武器，即使在这么狭窄的空间里，她也毫不怀疑自己会赢下这场战斗。

但她相当确定凯斯勒脑子里想的不是这件事。他没有动。他也什么都没说。有那么一阵子，他只是盯着面前墙壁上的某一点。

最后他笑了。

“很滑稽，不是吗？”他说，“礼堂里的所有人都觉得你是某种英雄人物。”

乐河谨慎地转过身，正对着他。 _如果你伤害了某人，你就要直视那个人的眼睛。_ 罗伯特姨父曾经说过一次。

“我猜这也是一种说法。”她不动声色地说道。

凯斯勒这会儿转过身来面对她了。“你之前不记得我了，是吗？”他说。

“是的。我不记得了。”乐河回答。

“但现在你知道我是谁了。”

“是的。”

“那我妹妹呢？”凯斯勒问，“莫妮卡？你记得她吗？”

乐河点点头：“我记得很清楚。”

凯斯勒微笑。“嗯，我想这还差不多。”他盯着地板看了一会儿，“她是个好人。她总相信要做正确的事。所以她不会为了自保而把詹宁斯交给你。她本可以成为一名优秀的特工。相反，她死了，而像你这样的怪物还活着。你要怎么解释？”

乐河轻轻地摇了摇头。“我没法解释。”她说。

基本上，她早就放弃尝试解开自己人生中的各种 _为什么_ 了。

“是啊。没错，我也不觉得你能解释。”凯斯勒转过身去，按下按钮，电梯又动了起来。它上升了几英尺，然后停住，二楼的门打开了。

“我希望你烧死在地狱里。”他平静地说道，然后走出电梯，慢慢消失在走廊里。

乐河一直等到门再次关闭，才允许自己稍稍向后靠在墙上。

“很有可能。”她在电梯带着她继续上行时说道。

*****

科尔森越来越不喜欢苏塞克斯基地了。另一方面，乐河没有完全无视他关于凯斯勒的指示，这绝对是令他庆幸的一件事。

当乐河回到听众正逐渐离开的礼堂，悄悄告诉科尔森她需要同他和克林特私下谈谈时，他就知道这不会是什么让人舒心的好消息了。科尔森向留下来的特工和工作人员们道了歉，给他们三人找了个不会被打扰或偷听的与外界隔离的地方。

他在访客营区有私人的房间，即便它对三个人来说显得有些挤了。科尔森坐在他的床铺上，乐河侧身坐在书桌边的椅子上，克林特踱来踱去，越发焦躁，因为他无论朝哪个方向都没法迈出三步以上。

科尔森又让乐河讲了一遍她与凯斯勒的对话。

“你确定他没有威胁你？”科尔森说。

乐河捏了捏鼻梁：“除非他能统治死后的世界，不，他没有威胁我。”

“好吧，”科尔森说，“我会和赖特副局长谈谈，然后——”

“何必麻烦呢？”克林特打断了他，“弗瑞派我们来这里表演，我们已经做完了。直接收拾东西回家吧。我们一小时后就能离开这里。我们可以回伦敦——”

“行了，你们两个就闭嘴吧。”

克林特和科尔森都转过头来看着乐河。她已经脱了鞋，只穿着袜子，脚踩在椅子横档上，头发散成了根马尾辫。这与乐河那规规矩矩的灰色西装、挺直的肩膀和果断的表情相当不协调。科尔森想，这就是乐河身上常有的那种苍老与年轻并存的奇异气质。

“没必要跑去找赖特，”乐河对科尔森说，她把目光转向克林特，“我们也不会逃跑。看，你说如果凯斯勒接近我，我就要告诉你。我做到了。他偶然遇见了我，发了点脾气，故事结束。再过几天我们就走了，但这里是凯斯勒的基地。我想我让这个人遭的罪已经够多了，不用再让他的上司质疑他的职业素养，你们说呢？”

“呵，也许他的职业素养确实需要质疑呢。”克林特摇头，“我不明白，河。你为什么要为这家伙辩护？”

“我没有，”乐河说，“我只是意识到了一个你们俩似乎无法承认的基本事实。在这件事里，凯斯勒不是反派，我才是。我杀了莫妮卡·杜瓦尔。我杀了巴希尔特工和詹宁斯博士。我重创了凯斯勒，以至于他再也不能出外勤了。客观地看待这些事情。假如你处在他的位置上，你也会对我有同样的感觉。”

科尔森瞧了一眼克林特，后者对着乐河目瞪口呆了一会儿，然后猛地合上嘴，露出一副顽固的表情。“去他妈的客观性。”克林特说。

“我不得不同意克林特的观点，”科尔森说，“你想独自揽下你欠的这笔账，我很钦佩你，河。真的。但你现在是神盾局的一员了。弗瑞亲自批准招募你，并促成理事会同意此举。对任何人来说，这个认可都应该足够了。

“所以，如果你希望的话，我们会留下来，而且我不会去找赖特，除非凯斯勒又做了什么事，”科尔森继续说道，“但是，河，别不许我们支持你。我们一起经历得太多了。好吗？”

乐河看起来仍没有被百分之百地说服，但她点了点头。

克林特似乎已经接受了被多数票否决的事实，但他有话要说。

“我认为从现在开始，我们应该待在一起，”他说，“我会和你一起去参加你的课程和讨论会什么的。我不遵守他们的日程表，天也不会塌下来的。”

乐河努力往笑容里掺入讽刺。“好吧，”她说，“但别以为你会睡在我的地板上。”

“这个问题我们以后再谈。”

尽管形势严峻，科尔森还是翻了个白眼。

*****

克林特出门去找安德鲁斯太太，想把他的日程改成和乐河的一致。乐河带着满心喜爱的微笑看着他离开。

她同意这么做的原因更多的是为了克林特，而不是为了她自己。乐河知道他此时需要感觉到自己正在采取积极措施。克林特很有保护欲。这种品质一开始都把乐河逼疯了。她称之为“英雄救美情结”，并据此在他们搭档的第一年里给他起了几个颇有创意的名字。

最终乐河发现，这并非是因为他觉得她很弱，或是他觉得自己必须照顾队里的女孩。这只是他性格的基本组成部分。他也会像为她挺身而出那样去为科尔森挡子弹的。

所以她愿意让他陪自己参加剩下的会议活动。三年的时间里，乐河已经学会了在某些事情上妥协。当然，克林特也是。

不过，他一走，乐河就比较随意地瘫在了椅子上，无所事事地摆弄着耳环。和凯斯勒的这桩麻烦或许是她活该，但她依然情不自禁地想着要是这个男人早从神盾局提前退休就好了，这样她就不必再次遇见他。她并非想回避自己的所作所为，只是宁愿克林特和科尔森面前不要出现这种露骨的提醒。

她瞥了一眼科尔森，他还坐在床铺边上，这会儿身体前倾，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。

“孩子，你还有什么想倾诉的吗？”他问道。

“没有。”乐河下意识地说。科尔森只是一言不发地耐心等着。乐河叹了口气。“你们不觉得奇怪吗？”她问道，“在一个神盾局特工面前维护我这种人？”

科尔森回给她的眼神几乎是在责备她了。

“你还记得我们在索非亚抓到你的那个晚上吗？”

乐河哼笑一声。“我依稀记得。”她干巴巴地说道。

她几个月来都在尽力保持领先于前雇主一步，因此生了病，精疲力竭，还被那个男人派来袭击她的杀手分散了注意力。克林特放倒她的过程轻松得令人尴尬，他将一支昏迷镖藏在掌中，趁她没注意的时候扎在了她身上。乐河拼命挣扎，但还是失去了知觉。她在神盾局的一间安全屋里醒来，被两个陌生男人看守着，乐河惊恐地看着他们，想知道他们对她有什么计划。

他们接到命令要杀了她。可恰恰相反，他们给了她帮助和保护。乐河当时就知道自己可能在同疯子打交道。

“那是个相当难忘的夜晚。”乐河补充说。

科尔森笑了：“你还记得吗，你告诉我世上没有‘好人’和‘坏人’这码事？你说神盾局和我们追捕的人一样，都可以是坏人。事实上，你是对的。”

乐河扬起眉毛，科尔森只是耸了耸肩。“我们朝着正当的目标努力，但是是通过在灰色地带活动的方式，”他继续道，“神盾局不是黑白分明的。你也不是。我们决定招募你的时候就知道了。我那时告诉过你，你可以用你的技能去帮助别人。说实话，我当时还怀疑你是否愿意这么做。但是你做了，而且做得很好。底线就是我并不是真的在乎你从前的身份。那都是过去的事了。我在乎的是你现在是谁。而且没错，如果有必要的话，我会维护你，甚至是在其他神盾局特工面前。”

乐河没有马上回应。她低头盯着膝盖看了好一会儿。当她再次抬起头时，她知道自己的表情并不像平常那样克制。但话说回来，这是科尔森。他是经常得见面具背后那张脸的两个人之一。

“谢谢，菲尔。”她说。

科尔森点点头，两手放在膝盖上拍了拍。“那么，我们没事了吧？”他问道，“我不用抱抱你之类的来让你相信我的诚意，是吧？”

乐河知道她对他做的那个表情简直是无价之宝：“我们抱抱吗？”

“不，但我确信，从统计学角度来说，更奇怪的事情都发生过了。大概吧。”

乐河笑着摇了摇头：“我想我们不抱抱也能活下去的。”

*****

克林特确实不得不回避了几个尴尬的问题，不过安德鲁斯太太亲切地给了他一份新的日程表。

“真的，巴顿特工。你离了搭档几天都过不下去吗？”她从眼镜框上边看着他，问道。

克林特微笑着耸耸肩：“她很擅长在我听讲座听到打鼾之前用胳膊肘把我推醒。”

安德鲁斯太太只是宽容地看了他一眼，把打印好的新日程表递给他。

乐河这天下午有两个活动。一个是关于分析卫星摄影的讲座，克林特已经听过了，而且事实证明再听一遍也不会让它变得更有趣。第二个是基地的绳索课程训练，他本来要到周一才会参加。这项课程其实还挺有意思的，即使克林特全程都对可能发生的麻烦保持着警觉。

不过什么麻烦都没出现。当他们离开绳网往回走时，克林特已经放松了警惕，甚至当斯通特工走到他们身后，两只手分别拍了拍他和乐河的肩膀时，他都没躲开。

“小伙子，我在那边的场地上看到你了。你爸是个空中飞人还是怎么的？”

“没，”克林特说，“不过我跟几个空中飞人学会了打扑克。我小时候在马戏团里待过一阵。”见斯通挑起一条眉毛，他解释道。

“是的，”乐河见斯通怀疑地看向她，便说道，“一开始我不信，但我看了照片。”

“那好吧。从一个怪胎秀【注】到另一个。”斯通的话使克林特欣赏地哼了一声，“听着，今晚我们会有一群人去村里的酒吧。吃一顿不是蒸出来的饭。要是你们想一起来，1800时在行政中心大厅碰头。告诉科尔森他也被邀请了。不过记得穿便服。村里已经谣言满天飞了，说我们在这里秘密管理国家或者在外星人身上做实验之类的。穿西装制服的人太多，你就能看到当地人变得神经兮兮的。”  
【译者注：怪胎秀，又称畸形秀，是一类以反常现象及畸形生物为主题的、给参观者带来精神冲击的展览。从19世纪40年代到20世纪70年代，畸形秀在美国的一些马戏团和嘉年华中风靡一时。】

“你想去吗？”克林特问乐河，这时斯通已经转开去冲着一个可怜的新人大喊大叫，说他把设备装到卡车后面的动作太粗暴了。

“离开基地一小会儿也许不错，”乐河说，“再说了，”她补充道，“我不知道你怎么想，但经历了过去几天的事之后，我想来瓶啤酒。”

“明白了，”克林特说，“我们得想办法拖菲尔一块儿去。据我对他的了解，他需要的啤酒可能比我们两个加起来还多。”

然而，科尔森拒绝了，理由是他需要完成一些工作。不过到了1800时，还是有很多特工聚到了大厅里，于是斯通特工从基地的停车场征用了一支小车队，将所有人送过去。克林特和乐河与穆雷特工和朴特工同乘一辆车，在下雨的冬夜前往上贝丁。

上贝丁的大街上挂满了圣诞彩灯，国王之臂酒吧也在吧台处竖了一棵圣诞树。看上去这棵圣诞树以前更体面些，但有的人显然觉得用杯垫和软木塞来装饰它很好玩。酒吧里有几个当地人，他们都好奇地抬起头来看着从门口涌入的人群。

“晚上好，刘易斯，”斯通特工对酒保喊道，“介意我们包了这个角落吗？”

“请自便，彼得，”那人回答，向酒吧后面的一角挥了挥手，“你们的一个小伙子已经在后面了。事实上，他已经在这儿大半天了。”

克林特感到自己的后脑勺上亮起了一个闪烁的红色小光点，就在这时，他听见斯通特工说：“凯斯勒！你在这儿干什么？”

呃，操。

其他特工正在几张桌子边陆续入座。克林特能看出乐河听见斯通的话后有点紧张。他们两个看着斯通从吧台的另一侧绕过去，走近那个弓着背坐在凳子上的、西装皱巴巴的男人。

唔，看来凯斯勒已经在那里呆了一阵了，并利用这段时间削减了吧里的酒类库存。

“西蒙？”斯通说道，这次更谨慎了些。

克林特见凯斯勒眯起眼睛看了看斯通，然后摇摇晃晃地从凳子上站了起来，试图抚平他的大衣和领带。

“彼得，”他说，“哦，赖特副局长早些时候叫我去谈了谈。他让我休息几天。他说我看上去压力很大，但我想他主要是担心我会在客人面前大吵大闹吧。所以我来了这儿。”凯斯勒伸出一只手扶住高脚凳的靠背，稳住了自己，“乐 _特工_ ，”他说，“我就是逃不出你的手掌心，是吗？”

斯通回头看了看克林特和乐河。桌子旁的其他特工开始往吧台投来好奇的眼光了。乐河向前走到克林特身边，克林特用尽了他所有的意志力才没有伸手把她推回去。

凯斯勒似乎突然注意到了还有旁人在场。

“你们知道她是谁，对吧？”他对其他人说，“你呢，刘易斯？你可不是每天都能在这儿见到杀人狂的。”

这时，乐河握住了克林特的手腕，他意识到这是个制止的手势，而非出于安慰的需求。“也许我们该走了。”她轻轻地说。

“凯斯勒，你说的可是一位特工同事。”斯通严厉地说道。

凯斯勒笑了。

“‘特工同事’？不，我的‘特工同事’是我在内罗毕失去的那些人。巴希尔。莫妮卡。她杀死的特工们。”凯斯勒朝乐河的方向跌跌撞撞地迈出一步，“就算你不再用 _死神_ 这个名号了。自从你被 _招募_ 之后。”

说完这话，他恍惚的目光落到了克林特身上。

“干得漂亮，顺便说一句，”他说，“我把她交给了神盾局。你本该干掉她的，可你却搞砸了。”凯斯勒的脸上慢慢露出了非常阴险的神情，“或许你没有。我是说，她年轻漂亮，现在还欠你一条命。我猜这不会是桩十足的赔本买卖。”

凯斯勒甩开斯通特工意欲摁住他肩膀的那只手，摇摇摆摆地走近了些。

“你要知道，你比她更下贱，”他对克林特说道，脸色越来越阴沉，“你和科尔森都是。你们本该杀死她，却把她带了回来？所以，你们是怎么搞的，乐？我的意思是，你是同时操他们两个还是轮流着来？”

克林特完全不记得自己是怎么冲向凯斯勒的了。前一刻他还在几英尺之外。下一刻他已经接近到几乎可以把那个男人撕成碎片了，只是有一个小小的路障顽固地挡住了他。

乐河一只手紧紧攥住他的衬衫，用她的前臂把他往后推。

“离开，”她坚决地说，“现在就走。离开就好。”

她多少算是硬把他向后推出了酒吧的前门。他分神注意到，一路上的当地人都远远地避开了他们。克林特一直盯着凯斯勒，有点希望这个男人会做出威胁性的举动，好给自己一个还手的理由。该死的，这会儿他甚至不在乎不准先动手的规矩了。然而，凯斯勒正被斯通特工拖着穿过一群看着很不自在的特工，往厨房门口去了。

克林特任由乐河把他推到了外面的寒冷和潮湿中，冰冷的雨现在下得更大了。他们一出门，乐河就把他转了个方向，抓住他的胳膊，把他带离了酒吧门口。

“搞什么鬼，克林特？”她问。

“‘搞什么鬼？’”他重复道，难以置信地低头瞪着她，“你在里面。你听到了。”

“是的，我听到了，而你我都明白那是胡扯。”他们甚至还没来得及脱下外套，乐河拉上自己的夹克衫拉链以抵御寒气，“科尔森也会明白那是胡扯的。 _弗瑞_ 也会明白。见鬼了，那里头一半的人都明白那是胡扯。要是他们有人真的相信了？谁他妈在乎？”

 _我在乎。_ 克林特想说。但他此刻的情绪太过激动，他怕现在开口的话会停不下来。

克林特知道凯斯勒刚才就是为了诽谤而诽谤，但他依旧成功刺激到了自己的一条敏感神经。理性地说，他知道乐河绝不会出于义务感或感激之情而和他上床。可是，好吧，克林特从未自称是个在任何时候都能保持理性的人，每隔很久他就会陷入担心。担心她的动机或许是基于投桃报李，即使她自己并没有意识到。如果他利用这一点占了她的便宜，那他成什么了呢？

不错，她迈出了第一步，但他毫不犹豫地妥协了，热情地接受了他们关系的改变。他从来没有真正质疑过为什么在他们间的张力经历了几个月的起起落落后，她在芝加哥会决定带他回她的酒店房间。巨大的解脱感压倒了一切，同时他还非常真切地感到自己如果不能再碰她的话就要窒息了，这些感觉都令他疲于应付。

他极少怀疑。真的，当涉及私人关系时，他知道乐河绝不会做任何她不想做的事。但他仍会怀疑。然后在过去的一年里，克林特爱上了她，这只是让情况更复杂了。

克林特想知道此时此刻他把多少心事写在脸上了。太多了，若乐河的表情可以当作参照的话。她目不转睛地凝视着他，当他移开目光时，她伸出手，坚定地把他的头转了回来，让他再次面对着她。

“嘿。”乐河把手放在他的脸颊上，她稍稍斜过头，对上他的视线，就像是想绝对确保他的注意力集中在她身上，“你 _从来没有_ 占过我便宜，”她说，“我给你的一切都是心甘情愿的，因为我乐意。你知道的，对吧？”

他叹了口气，姿势透露出几分烦躁。“嗯。”他抬起双手搁在她的肩膀上，“是啊，我知道。”他微微收紧了双手，“凯斯勒是个威胁。”他又加了一句。

乐河耸耸肩，试着露出一个笑容，不过基本失败了。

“凯斯勒喝醉了，”她说，“而且，让我们面对现实吧，他完全有权利恨我。我只是很抱歉他把你也牵扯进来了。”

“我只是很想知道他是怎么通过心理评估的。”克林特无意识地把她拉近了一点，“得让科尔森把这件事加到他的单子里去。”

考虑到凯斯勒的经历，克林特原本愿意放他一马，但这真是让他心力交瘁了。

乐河点点头，但还是说道：“我们就低调一点，熬过接下来的几天，然后就可以回家了。”

他扬起眉毛：“你真的是在期待回到美国，哈？”

“我能说什么呢？我慢慢喜欢上它了。”

酒吧门发出了咔嗒的声响，暗示有人按下了里侧的把手，克林特和乐河迅速分开了。穆雷特工走出来，看到了他们。

“一切都好吗？”他问。

乐河一本正经地点点头。“很好。”她说。

穆雷看起来像是非常希望能有一份关于这种场面该如何应对的提要，但他似乎愿意试试即兴发挥。与此同时，克林特注意到，他正带着一种以前没有的警惕神色打量乐河，并保持着相当的距离。他确信乐河也注意到了，即使从她的外表看不出任何迹象。

“听着，斯通把凯斯勒带去了厨房，正在想办法让他清醒清醒，”他说，“如果你们俩想回里面……我是说，外头冷死了。”

乐河摇摇头：“我想我们今晚就不继续待下去了。我们正打算回基地。”

穆雷立马点头同意，看上去如释重负。“这我可没法怪你们，”他说，“给。”他在口袋里摸索了一会儿，掏出一串钥匙扔给乐河，“去把车开回去吧。我和朴会搭别人的车。”

“谢了。”乐河说道。当穆雷回到酒吧、外面又只剩他们两人时，乐河钩住了克林特的胳膊。“来吧。我来开车。”

*****

回基地的五英里车程花了克林特和乐河一个小时。

乐河要为此承担全部责任。

在凯斯勒面前，甚至在克林特面前，乐河都保持着冷静的外表，但内心深处她是如此愤怒和震惊，以至于她感觉自己的每根骨头都在嗡嗡作响。不是因为凯斯勒说了她什么，而是因为他显然决定在恨她的同时连着她的搭档和负责人一起恨。

他先前曾叫她怪物，而且不可否认的是，凯斯勒四年前成了她的受害者。乐河本可以告诉凯斯勒，在成为受害者和变成怪物之间有一条非常微妙的界限，而他正在试探这条界限。

她很久以前就越过了那条线。上一轮重生时尤其跌到了谷底。她在身为 _池可人_ 的那些年里几乎体会不了多少情绪，无论是好的还是坏的情绪，回想到这一点令乐河不安。那时她对学院有一种隐约的不耐烦和不信任感，有着完成自己使命的决心，并对花了这么长时间感到有些沮丧。就这些了。

成为乐河则是一次情感大爆发。与池可人不同，乐河的感受也许太多了。受伤。背叛。困惑。遗弃。其中最强烈的是愤怒。她对学院感到愤怒，因为他们夺走了她；她对罗伯特和伊丽莎白感到愤怒，因为他们欺骗了她；她对艾米和罗里感到愤怒，因为他们弄丢了她，还在找到她后立刻又把她抛弃了；她还对博士感到愤怒，因为他强迫她面对自己人生的真相。她对自己感到愤怒，一方面是因为她救了博士的命，另一方面则是因为她这么多年来都盲目地相信博士必须死。

接下来的几年里，乐河一直试图向自己证明，相信任何事情都是愚蠢而危险的。她站在哪一边并不重要，因为“好”与“坏”都只受人的信仰的影响。它们没有实际的意义。所以，她接下工作时不关心自己为谁干活，或者他们有什么动机，而很多人死在她手里，有些是活该，有些则不然。现在回想起来，乐河已能看出她当时正走在一条缓缓盘旋下降的路上，她在身为乐河的头五年里一直在玩一个旷日持久的游戏，就是借警察之手自杀【注】。  
【译者注：借警察之手自杀，指意欲自杀者故意挑衅警方从而让自己得以被警察杀死。】

乐河瞥了一眼副驾驶座上的克林特。唯一的问题就是那个警察没有配合。克林特不仅没杀她，还救了她的命。他竭力让她看清，她有多黑暗，就有多光明。

克林特不知道当个怪物是什么感觉。当然，他曾以神盾局的名义做过或许不那么道德的事，并将继续这么做下去。他们的工作要求他们能够撒谎、杀人，做普通公民不愿意做的事情。但他不是、也从没成为过什么怪物。可是凯斯勒却让克林特觉得他强迫她参与了一段她不想要的关系，哪怕这念头在他心里只停留了一瞬，这一事实仍令她愤愤不平。

冲动之下，乐河把车从昏暗的乡间小路上开到了一条狭窄的小巷里，停在一片围着篱笆的牧场边上。她熄灭引擎时，克林特疑惑地看了看她。

“河，什么——”

她爬到他的大腿上亲吻他，用这种简单却有效的方式打断了他的话。怪就怪高涨的情绪吧。怪就怪他们有几分钟的隐私吧。如果附近有哪只绵羊能透过雾蒙蒙的车窗看到里面的话，一定会欣赏到精彩的一幕。

时间失去了意义。他们只有喘不过气的时候才能把自己从对方身上剥下来一会儿。

“我们应该回基地，”克林特说道，但看起来他更愿意说点别的，他双手捧着她的脸庞，手指梳过她的头发，“如果其他人比我们先回去，一旦让科尔森知道出了什么事，他会心脏病发作的。”

乐河点点头。“是啊。你大概是对的。”她不情愿地离开克林特的膝头，回到了驾驶座上，“假设他现在还不知道的话。”

“没错。”乐河听到克林特做了次深呼吸，试图平复自己，“嘿，河？”他说道。

正在转动钥匙点火的乐河抬起头来：“嗯？”

“我……”乐河说不清克林特看上去是忧虑（尽管她想象不出原因）还是准备靠过来再次亲吻她，一秒钟后，他只是微笑着摇了摇头，“没什么。没事。”

乐河不清楚他是怎么了，但他在她迅速而审慎的打量之下没有丝毫准备交待的迹象，于是她也回以微笑，然后重新驶上了公路。

*****

当科尔森的访客宿舍门被敲响的时候，他差 _一点点_ 就要打克林特和乐河的手机了。

“你们两个到底去哪儿了？”他边说边站到一侧让他们进屋，“斯通三十分钟前给我打的电话。从那个村子开车过来用不着一个小时。”

斯通特工显然是在基本控制住凯斯勒之后给科尔森打了电话，并向他简述了国王之臂里发生的事。乐河和克林特补充了细节，尽管他们看起来都不怎么乐于谈论这件事。

科尔森不能责备他们。

“我想让你们俩知道，我已经把这事告诉了弗瑞，”科尔森说，“他现在不能与外界联系，但我给他留言了相关细节。我对赖特控制局面的能力已经失去了信心。不，这已经不止是个人问题了，”他见乐河张嘴想说话，于是补充道，“凯斯勒情绪不稳定，他的指挥官也没在处理，所以我要越级管这件事。在我看来，这已经成了一个安全问题，包括凯斯勒自身的安全。就是这样。”

乐河等他说完，无辜地眨了眨眼：“我正要说这是个好主意。”

“当然了。”


	4. Chapter 4

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _14_ _日_ _  
_ _英格兰，苏塞克斯郡_

国王之臂事件发生后的第二天早上，心理部门举办了一场培训，所有与会者都必须参加。培训主题是“信任”。

培训进展得并不顺利。

这大概不管怎样都会失败的，克林特想。首先，信任练习一点说服力都没有。其次，要求那些挨枪子就跟家常便饭似的外勤特工信任一群相对而言较为陌生的人，即使他们都为同一个组织工作，这也简直是在碰运气。

再次，在昨晚发生了那种事情之后，没有人真的感觉这儿一片和谐。

培训结束得很早，其中一位心理学家几乎要哭了。要不是因为克林特根本不在乎的话，他本会觉得抱歉的。

“今天下午有什么事？”克林特问道，此时他们走出了礼堂，他正按摩着脖子后面紧张的肌肉。

“只有小组模拟。”乐河说。

“谢天谢地。”到时会只有他、乐河和科尔森在一个房间里呆上几个小时。克林特能应付得来。那可比这儿舒服多了，他觉得如今外头的每个人都在侧眼瞧他们。

这不是妄想症。乐河也注意到了。鹰爪作为一支英雄队伍的成员来到苏塞克斯基地。现在，多亏了凯斯勒的提醒，他们眼里似乎只能看到死神。

“我认为我们现在比刚来时更出名了。”乐河一边走一边低声说道。她听起来真的很开心。

克林特斜着看了她一眼：“你居然觉得这很好玩？”

“黑色幽默是焦虑和沮丧的健康替代品。”

克林特哼了一声：“你说得有道理。”

“我在想科尔森有没有收到弗瑞的回复。”过了一会儿，她又补充道。

“我相信他一收到就会告诉我们的。”

*****

“希尔说，除了紧急情况，否则仍然不能同弗瑞联系。这不算紧急情况。”科尔森在他们三人穿过基地前往模拟中心时说。

乐河察觉到科尔森的声音中带有一丝明显的恼怒，她怀疑算不算紧急情况大概是希尔决定的，而不是科尔森自己。

“我确信他很快就会收到消息的，”她说，“弗瑞从不长时间与外界中断联系。除非他需要去世界安全理事会。”

他们走近模拟中心的入口，一栋方方正正、金属墙面的小楼。白天时气温已经下降了，空中飘着几片雪花，一落地就消失了。安德鲁斯太太在中心门口迎接他们，手里拿着一块写字夹板。

“进来！进来避避寒。”她说着，推开门，他们鱼贯而入。

模拟套间的地面入口处几乎没有什么摆设。一边的一张桌子和两张椅子就是安德鲁斯太太的工作站了。对面的墙上有一块大屏幕，上面是地下模拟舱的示意图，五个侧翼呈扇形展开。绿色的小灯显示了哪些舱室正在使用。后面的墙上只有两扇敞开的钢门。乐河能看见通往地下舱室的混凝土楼梯。

安德鲁斯太太查了查她的写字夹板，核对情况。“我看看，你们三个在6号房间。在B走廊的尽头。”她轻轻敲了敲屏幕上的对应房间，“很容易找到——只要沿着隧道差不多一直走到头就行了。模拟将在大约二十分钟后开始，他们希望每个人都最晚在开始前五分钟就位。每个活动的舱室里都有倒计时。每个房间里都有一部电话，如果有什么问题就打电话给我。”

“谢谢，安德鲁斯太太。我很期待看到新设备的本事。”科尔森说。

“哦，这是最先进的，我向你保证，科尔森特工。”安德鲁斯太太说道，把钥匙递给他们，“好，你们可以下去了。噢，不过乐特工？我能占用你几分钟吗？”

乐河看到克林特和科尔森绷紧了一点，似乎连安德鲁斯太太也注意到了。

“有点不好意思，真的，”安德鲁斯太太壮着胆子说，“你的R115-A表格不知怎么放错地方了。我只是需要你再填一张。真的非常抱歉。”

“没问题。伙计们？没事，”乐河说，“我马上下来。给我留个好位子。”

克林特看上去像要反对，但科尔森拍了拍他的肩膀，把他引向楼梯间。“我们几分钟后楼下见。”他说。

安德鲁斯太太目送他们走下楼梯，微笑着摇了摇头，走到她的办公桌前。“他们真是天生一对，不是吗？”她说着，拿起另一块夹着黄色表格的写字夹板。

“这几天对我们来说相当反常。”乐河说道，接过写字板和笔，坐了下来。

安德鲁斯太太在桌后坐下，拉开最下面的抽屉，拿出一个保温瓶。

“是的。我听说了昨晚村里发生的事情。”她一边说，一边往纸杯里倒茶，“我想确定你没事。”

乐河从表格上抬起头来。安德鲁斯太太把第二个纸杯递给她，隔着眼镜审视着她。

“我很好。”乐河说。她微笑着接过了茶杯。有一个不是克林特或科尔森的人来关心她的状况，这感觉有点奇怪。不是不好，只是有点奇怪。“我不知道你听到了什么，但什么都没发生。”

“嗯，”安德鲁斯太太同意道，“言语就可以很糟糕了，但我还是很高兴事情没有发展到动手的地步。”她呷了一口茶，“凯斯勒特工是个……好吧，他是个特别忧虑的年轻人。”

乐河不置可否地喝了一口茶，在表格上又填了几个空。

“他被派到这里以后，跟我说了许多话，”安德鲁斯太太说着，转向她的电脑，随手输入了几个数据，“我吃不准原因。我想是因为他没有别人了。没有其他近亲。没有要好的朋友。这太让人伤心了，真的。”

“是啊，”乐河说道，因为似乎有必要做出某种回应，“我想是的。”

毕竟，不久之前她就是这样的。现在不是了。她如今有克林特和科尔森了。当然，艾米和罗里就在某个地方，或许在她说话的当下就在这个岛上。可除了共有的（他们两人混合的）遗传基因之外，艾米和罗里算不上是她重要的家人。

“你很幸运，”安德鲁斯太太说，“并不是每个人都那么幸运，能找到像科尔森特工和巴顿特工那种朋友。”安德鲁斯太太略带笑意地扫了她一眼，“特别是巴顿特工。那个年轻人爱慕你，你知道的。”

还好她手边就有一杯茶，这倒是方便。乐河喝了一口茶以避免回答。她真的不习惯谈论她和克林特的关系。天性、习惯和生存本能使她成为一个注重隐私的人，这是其一。其二，从来没有什么人可以 _和_ 她讨论这个问题。在神盾局里，有一小撮人和她关系很好，但还没到能分享这类秘密的程度。

好吧，她可以试着和科尔森讨论一下，但这大概只会让他纳闷。

她从没试图给她和克林特之间存在的情愫贴上“伴侣”【注】的标签，因为，事实上，这个标签涵盖了他们之间的一切。而且，尽管她并没有花费过多的时间去审视自己对他的感情，可她深知他们已经不仅仅是“炮友”那么简单了。乐河从来就不是一个浪漫主义者，但是她以前曾经恋爱过。她七十六岁了。根据大数定律，这种情况肯定会在某个时刻发生。  
【译者注：英语中“伴侣（partner）”亦有“搭档”之意，后文不再一一注释。】

很久以前，池歌二世在牛津大学认识了威廉·彭伯顿。他是个可爱的男孩，她的一个同学，准备将来当律师。威尔想娶她，她一点也不反对这个主意。毕竟那是20世纪50年代。人人都是这么做的。但她的现实情况阻碍了她。即使撇开她的种种不正常，她对学院的义务也总是摆在第一位的。她永远不可能成为他想要的那种妻子。所以她放手了。

她在第三次重生的时候 _真的_ 结婚了。那段时期是她受训期间学院唯一一次把她从地球以及她自己的时间流中带走。有十年的时间，她身后没有负责人时刻盯着。她结婚是因为……为什么不呢？她很爱大卫，而且她知道学院迟早会把她带回家，这算是一个逃生出口。他们没有许下任何真心实意的承诺。说那是段风雨飘摇的婚姻都是轻描淡写了。它甚至都没有持续两年。

乐河知道“克林特是不一样的”这种说法听起来既老套又感情用事，但事实就是如此。有生以来第一次，她也许有机会留在恋人的身边。她重生的能力消失了。她不再会远比他活得长久了。学院被她留在了过去。她对他们的义务已经完成了。

她还没有下定决心和克林特提这件事，让他详细谈谈自己的想法。她知道两人之间有 _某种_ 强烈的感情。她可以走上前线并知道自己无论面临何种情况都是安全的，因为他在看着她。他留给她的小纸条和信件越来越多，她小心翼翼地把它们收在衣柜里的一个盒子中。那种可怕的孤独感曾一度常伴她身边，现在却成了遥远的回忆。这些时候，她都能感受到那种感情。

不过，他们从来没有谈论过这种感情。听到安德鲁斯太太如此随意地提到它，令乐河有点不知道要如何回答。

她能看见安德鲁斯太太正好奇地瞧着她，毫无疑问，她在期待某种回应。乐河在她的R115-A表格上敲了敲笔尖。“再提醒我一下。他们想要几年以内的训练经历？”她问道。

“三年。”

乐河俯下身来填她的表格，第一次为自己能忙于神盾局的文书工作而奇怪地感到高兴。

*****

“好吧。我真的疯了，对吧？”克林特边说边和科尔森沿着B走廊走向他们分到的模拟室。

他刚才站在那里盯着安德鲁斯太太的样子就像她可能随时拔出一把枪或长出尖牙利齿似的。

“别担心，”科尔森回答道，“这个星期很诡异。”

“感谢上帝，这就快结束了，”克林特说，“我建议，下次弗瑞想开会的时候，我们可以从某个犄角旮旯里找个需要被干掉的好军阀作为代替。”

科尔森好笑地哼了一声。

灯火通明的隧道是微微向左转弯的。两边的门都有编号，其中几扇门随意地开着，毕竟离训练开始还有大约二十分钟。与今天早上的培训相比，克林特此刻听到的说话声愉快多了。

这是有道理的。神盾局模拟舱基本上就是给成年人玩的最先进的电子游戏。

“我们的房间在尽头？”克林特问道。

“是啊。应该不会多远了——”

“科尔森！”他们身后响起了一个声音。科尔森停住了脚步，克林特转过身，看到一个年长的黑皮肤男人从一扇开着的门里探出头来。“我就知道是你。”

“阿利卡科斯。很高兴又见到你了，”科尔森握着那个人的手说，“很抱歉我们之前都没碰上。”

克林特在另外两人交谈的时候徘徊在附近，并扭头看了看他们来时的走廊。

还是没有乐河的影子。

*****

乐河在填好的表格上签了字，把所有东西交还给安德鲁斯太太。“谢谢你，亲爱的，”她说，“现在，只要给我一分钟时间把它输进去，一切就搞定了。”

多年的训练使得乐河在安德鲁斯太太把数据输入电脑时不至于急躁不安。她迅速查了一下自己的生物钟，确信自己仍能及时赶到楼下。

一阵冷风猛地吹了进来，有人打开设施的门走入了屋内。

“安德鲁斯太太，”这个嗓音乐河现在已经熟悉了，“我需要你——”

讲话声突然中断了，乐河转过身，发现凯斯勒特工站在她身后。他看着她的样子就像见了鬼似的。

“你在这儿干什么？”他说。

“我们只是随便聊聊，”安德鲁斯太太说，“凯斯勒特工，你不是应该在……休息吗？”

凯斯勒没有理睬安德鲁斯太太。他仍然紧紧盯着乐河。他双眼充血，无疑是因为昨晚喝了太多的酒，此刻，乐河确信她看到他眼中闪烁着疯狂的光芒。

“你不应该在这里，”凯斯勒对乐河说，“你应该和其他人一起在下面。”

*****

等到科尔森得以从与阿利卡科斯特工的谈话中抽身出来时，模拟训练已经快要开始了。

“我们得给安德鲁斯太太打电话，让她把乐河送下来了，”他们走近模拟舱的门时，科尔森说道，“她只能等我们做完训练后再去完成文书工作了。”

“是啊，”克林特说着，又不由自主地回头看了一眼走廊，倒不是他真能顺着弧形的墙壁看到多少东西，“你觉得他们——”

克林特剩下的问题淹没在了爆炸声中，舱门被纷纷炸开，他和科尔森被甩到了走廊的墙上。

*****

这时机相当经典。上一秒，乐河和凯斯勒还在彼此瞪视，下一秒，楼梯上回荡的一声巨响就震动了整座小楼。

乐河、安德鲁斯太太和凯斯勒都呆住了。

“这究竟是搞什么鬼——”乐河的话被两下几乎同时传来的、更响亮的爆炸声打断，办公室天花板上的灯都灭了。墙壁两边的应急灯亮了，警报响起，隧道示意图闪起了红灯。

乐河惊恐地发现，第一颗闪烁的灯珠就位于她、克林特和科尔森被分到的模拟舱里。随即，走廊沿线纷纷闪烁起了红灯。

“不，”乐河听到凯斯勒在她身后说，“不，那不应该发生的。”

“凯斯勒特工，什么——主啊。”楼梯间冒出的烟开始弥漫进办公室里，安德鲁斯太太咳嗽了起来，“你做了什么？”

乐河转向凯斯勒。那人盯着隧道示意图，一副完全听天由命的模样。乐河什么也没跟他说。就算现在有时间从他身上逼问出一个解释，她也没兴趣听他说话。知道眼下发生的事是他干的就足够了。

西蒙·R·凯斯勒特工，爆炸物专家。

而克林特和科尔森身处爆炸原点。

乐河转身背对凯斯勒。安德鲁斯太太盯着图板，手攥紧了衬衣领子。

“出去，”乐河告诉她，这间小办公室正迅速充满烟雾，“到外面去求救。快。”

乐河没有等着看她有没有服从命令，她冲下楼梯，钻进了浓烟之中。

*****

克林特被一股直烧到他肺里的热浪呛得喘不过气来。

他下意识地翻了个身，趴在地上。走廊里响起了警报，他此刻能看清的只有盘旋的灰烟和橙色的闪光。

哦，该死。哦， _该死_ 。

克林特眯着眼，还在试图看穿烟雾，这时他的手击中了科尔森。从触感和科尔森发出的恼火声音来看，正好打在了他的脸上。

“菲——”克林特停下来咳嗽，“菲尔，快点。我们得离开这儿。”

他们差点进入的那个模拟舱，门都几乎被炸飞了，舱内已经着了火。 _耶稣啊。_ 克林特想。如果他们刚刚在里面，这会儿就什么都不剩了。

外面的情况也没有好到哪里去。科尔森正挣扎着站起来。克林特强打精神，看向左边通往上方楼梯的走廊。他看到的景象让他的胃绞紧了。

爆炸把一半的天花板都炸了下来。回楼梯的路被堵住了。

克林特只求上帝保佑这堆破事发生时乐河还在楼上安德鲁斯太太的办公室里。

*****

待在隧道里就像待在一根横倒的烟囱里一样。满是塑料和绝缘材料燃烧产生的烟雾和臭气。乐河能看到火焰正沿着墙壁和天花板蔓延。

她发现的第一个人是穆雷特工，他正跌跌撞撞地朝楼梯摸去。乐河抓住了他。

“你看到巴顿和科尔森了吗？”乐河努力喊叫着盖过警报声。

“什么？”穆雷眯着眼睛看她，“没有。我和朴在一起。她就在——”穆雷回头看了看，“她就在我后面。哪儿——”

有人从后方推了乐河一下，走到了她前面。

“我去找朴，”凯斯勒说，“阿利卡科斯和弗莱彻也在这下面。”

所以，隧道里还有四个人。乐河抓着穆雷朝楼梯走去。

乐河拽着穆雷穿过办公室来到室外。凯斯勒就在后面不远处，正在帮助朴。安德鲁斯太太在等他们，手里紧紧抓着手机。

“救援马上就到，”安德鲁斯太太说，“他们已经在路上了。”

“巴顿和科尔森呢？”乐河说道，满心希望他们已经设法逃出来了。

“我不知道。乐特工，我真的认为你不应该——”

乐河已经转身朝楼里跑去了，凯斯勒紧跟在后。

*****

他们出不去。

有那么几秒钟，克林特还以为他们就要自由了。他们的模拟舱已经不剩什么了，但它位于走廊的尽头。紧急出口就在旁边。可是不管他用多大的力气推它，它就是不动。它要么卡住了，要么被挤坏了。 _是被锁上了。_ 他脑海里有个出奇冷静的声音说道。

他试图清理另一个方向的道路，移开堵塞走廊的碎石。但他的努力只换来了双手被烧焦的后果。克林特曾短暂地考虑过拖着科尔森穿过毁坏的模拟舱。他记得参观时有人说过每个舱室都有紧急出口。但是屋子仍在燃烧。他们通过的机会并不大，尤其考虑到科尔森眼下表现出来的协调能力（或协调能力的缺乏）。克林特不愿去想对方在被舱室爆炸的冲击波撞到墙上时伤得有多重。

“克林特，”科尔森哑着嗓子低声说道，他趴在地板上，克林特刚刚让他靠在墙边，他仍待在那个位置，“趴下。趴在地上。”克林特看着他却没有动，这让科尔森的声音变得不耐烦了，“我们逃不出去了。我们需要等待救援。趴到地板上，别让这该死的烟熏到。”

克林特照科尔森说的做了，尽管地面附近的空气也没有那么好。救援必须他妈的尽快赶到了。

*****

乐河和凯斯勒在隧道的中点发现了弗莱彻和阿利卡科斯。

弗莱彻躺在走廊里，神志不清，一侧的脸上鲜血淋漓。乐河跪下来，想把他从地板上拽起来。凯斯勒朝阿利卡科斯跑去。那个人脸朝下趴在模拟舱的门口。

“来。起来。”乐河一边把弗莱彻拉起来一边说，“我们得离开这儿。”

使她松了一口气的是，她感到弗莱彻点了点头，努力挪动自己的脚步。另一个特工一站稳，她就开始帮他沿着走廊回到楼梯那里。一记不祥的爆裂声令她停了下来，扭头去看凯斯勒和阿利卡科斯离她多近。

凯斯勒已经把阿利卡科斯拉了起来，但他们落后太多了。乐河看到他们的身影时，正好见一块着火的天花板塌在了走廊上，恰恰压在另外两名特工的身上。她听见弗莱彻喊着什么，想挣脱她往回走。

不过，乐河紧紧抓住另一个人，把他拖向楼梯。已经没有什么值得回去的了。

当乐河从小楼前门冒出来的时候，救援人员正陆续抵达。她模模糊糊地意识到朴和穆雷已经被转移上了一辆救护车。她一走出大门，就有人上前来照料弗莱彻。乐河躲开了伸向她的一双手。她猛地咳嗽起来，弯下身子，双手撑在膝盖上。她的双眼火辣辣地疼，泪流不止，她的左前臂颤抖着，烧伤了。她恍惚想到，自己的手臂一定是在上次出来的时候碰到了什么很烫的东西。

那双手又回来了，乐河看见安德鲁斯太太跪在她面前。

“到救护车这儿来，”安德鲁斯太太说，“更多的救援人员正在路上。你已经做得够多了。”

乐河只是摇摇头。克林特和科尔森还在下面。如果他们设法逃出来了，不论是通过他们的还是其他人的舱室，现在都应该已经到了。天花板一塌，他们被隔在了下面。

乐河拒绝接受已经没有什么可拯救的想法。他们还在下面，在隧道里的某处。兔子被困在了洞里。

_兔子洞总会有什么，歌？_

乐河屏住了呼吸。

_后门。_

乐河没有停下来，也没有喘口气去解释，她转身就跑，绕过小楼，穿过另一边干枯的冬日草地。

顺着底下隧道的走向跑很容易。各个通风口正不断向上喷出一股股烟雾。乐河跟着它们来到一处塌陷成陡峭斜坡的地面。她急忙顺着斜坡跑下去，差点摔了一跤。

看到门时，她几乎要如释重负般地哭出来了。

门把手上插着一根金属棒。凯斯勒，那个畜生，他把它封死了。乐河把它拧松开来，在此过程中，她手上的皮肤脱落了。

门后是一段向下的金属楼梯，乐河下楼到了一个空荡荡的混凝土房间，屋里的另一扇门肯定是通往隧道的。这扇门也被封死了，而且摸起来很烫。乐河把袖子拉下来遮住手掌，以便能抓住棒子并把它扯开。乐河飞快地祈祷了一下，希望自己不会引起逆向气流，随后拉开了门。烟雾和热浪扑面而来。

地板上躺着两个人。有那么可怕的一瞬间，乐河以为自己来得太迟了。

然后克林特动了一下，翻身成了侧躺的姿势。

乐河跪下来，双臂环抱住他，把他拖起来拽向出口。

他们一沿金属楼梯来到外面，乐河就将克林特带离了烟雾，随后便把他粗暴地往地上一扔，转身跑回去找科尔森。她觉得好像听到克林特在她身后喊了句什么，但她已经开始下台阶了。

科尔森一动不动，当乐河把他从地板上拉起来时，感觉他死沉死沉的。她将这种描述可能相当写实的念头推到一边。乐河基本上就靠着摸索和十足的拼劲把他俩弄上了金属梯。她现在已经几乎看不见，也几乎呼吸不了了，她甚至根本不知道科尔森的情况如何，只是觉得他并不是完全由她抱着走的。他似乎至少在尝试自己移动，这说明他还活着。

最终，烟雾散去，乐河模糊的视野明亮了一些，她感到了吹在脸上的冷风和脚下踩着的草地与泥土。他们出来了。

几乎立刻就有人把科尔森从她手中接了过去。与此同时，有两条胳膊环住了她，推着她快速地往前走，令乐河的脚近乎离开了地面。乐河马上就惊慌失措地想要挣脱，这时，她被那双手臂狠狠地晃了一下，耳边有个熟悉的嗓音冲她大吼。

“看在上帝份上，姑娘，冷静点！是我。”斯通特工说。

有那么片刻，乐河的意识时而清醒时而模糊，随后，她发现自己坐在地上，身处一片混乱之中。冬日的潮湿空气非常舒爽，尽管她的喉咙仍然感觉像被掐得透不过气来。视力恢复后，她看到后门边围了三辆吉普车、另一辆救护车、一小群急救人员和神盾局的人。科尔森躺在几英尺外的地上，救治他的人群几乎挡住了她的视线。不过，他的一只手就在伸手可及之处，乐河探出手去抓住它时，立刻感到他捏了捏她的手作为回应。

她转身去找克林特，并忍住了歇斯底里大笑的冲动。克林特正试图击退医护人员。

两位医护人员分别跪在他的两边，正奋力给他戴氧气面罩，乐河迅速跑到其中一人身边。她用一只手牢牢地抵在他的胸口中间。

“鹰眼！”她的声音显得粗糙沙哑，“住手。我们都没事。”

克林特愣住了，凝视着她。乐河感到心头暖暖的。

在她的一生中，她死了四次，又重生了四次。每一次，复活的过程都充满了痛苦和错乱。乐河有时候会想，这是不是因为这是一个人类（或者一个基本算是人类的人）不应该经历的过程。

也许这就是它应该有的感觉。

一秒钟后，克林特把医护们的手往旁边一推，坐了起来，展开双臂紧紧搂住她。乐河知道她应该叫他躺下，戴上该死的面罩。她还想摇一摇他，问他爱上她多久了，又到底为什么从来不说？然而，她只是抱住了他，把脸埋进他的肩膀。

她恍恍惚惚地意识到医护人员和其他特工都往外边挪了挪，好给他们俩一些空间，但他们正看着她和克林特。好啊，让他们看吧。

当克林特抱住她的力气变小了些时，乐河不情愿地往后退了退，好看到他的脸。他看起来有点害怕，好像他不确定她会不会喜欢眼前的这一幕。

这就是她和克林特了。他们不会反反复复地讨论他们的关系，在很大程度上，他们不需要这么做。

“好吧，”乐河严肃地说道，“我猜我们俩刚刚完蛋了，不是吗？”

克林特眼中的忧虑淡去了，他疲倦地笑了出来，身体前倾，与她额头相抵。“我真的，真的觉得我们是完蛋了。”他说。

乐河闭了闭双眼。当她重新睁开眼睛时，她漠然地注意到这个世界似乎变得有点歪曲了，而且出奇地昏暗。

也有可能是她的缘故。

“克林特？”她感觉到克林特又急忙抬手拥住了她，“我想我需要躺下来。”

这是她短期内记得的最后一件事。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _16_ _日_ _  
_ _英格兰，苏塞克斯郡_

科尔森在昏暗的医务室里突然醒来。

他没能立即确定是什么吵醒了他。倒不是说那会花很多时间。自从他的含氧量恢复至接近正常的水平以后，他就一直处于高度警戒状态。

他和他的特工们差点死在自己人手里。这种事情可没法让人轻松休息。

科尔森不由自主地望向克林特和乐河。当他被告知隧道爆炸的原因后，就坚持要把他们三个——凯斯勒的袭击目标——搬进同一间房。

偏执？也许吧。如果这周多一点预防性的偏执，或许本可以救下别人的性命。

不过，克林特和乐河都睡得很熟。科尔森微微一笑。即使分别躺在两张床上，相隔六英尺，他们也面朝着对方，他知道，要是其中一个醒了，另一个也会在几秒钟内醒来。

科尔森看了看乐河床上方的钟。快到0400时了。距袭击发生已将近三十六小时。

科尔森仍在试图搞清楚是什么弄醒了他，他的目光转向另一侧。坐在他床边角落里的椅子上的那个身影几乎把他吓得魂不附体。

“我 _靠_ 。”他说道，将将压低了嗓门。

“我也很高兴见到你，菲尔。”弗瑞说着，在椅子上倾身向前。

科尔森瘫回枕头上，举起一只手捂住嘴，咳嗽了起来。他感激地接过弗瑞塞进他手里的塑料杯，让杯子里的水缓解他喉咙的疼痛。

“你什么时候到的？”当他基本肯定开口时不会再咳出来的时候，他才发问。

“几小时前，”弗瑞说着，把杯子拿了回来，“斯通特工在让我进来之前已经仔细检查了我的证件，我想你会很高兴知道这一点的。”

“听起来像斯通。”科尔森疲惫地说。斯通和他亲自挑选的几名特工非正式地承担了护卫三名纽约特工的职责。目前为止的所有证据都指出凯斯勒是单独行动的，但以防万一他还有同伙可能想完成这项工作，他们采取了预防措施。

“你见过赖特了吗？”科尔森问道。

弗瑞点头：“还有格里菲斯。以及基地的安全主管罗切斯特特工。他交了一份目前情况的初步报告。”

到目前为止，情况似乎挺一目了然的。在上贝丁的酒吧事件之后，斯通特工把凯斯勒带回了基地，扔在他自己的宿舍里，让他睡一觉以消除醉意。显然，在那天晚上的某一刻，凯斯勒已经清醒到能够拿出隐藏的炸药并将它连接上了克林特、科尔森和乐河分到的模拟训练舱。目的明显是要杀死他们三个。

斯通特工第一次来医务室探望科尔森时，看上去就像被内疚感一拳打在了肚子上似的。“菲尔，对不起，”他说，“但凡我能想到他会做出这种事，我早就把他关进拘留室了。”

幸运的是，凯斯勒的计划远非万无一失。炸弹的爆炸时间被设定在三名纽约特工本该已经进入舱室的时候。但是乐河被安德鲁斯太太拖住了，而克林特和科尔森在隧道里被阿利卡科斯耽搁了时间。

罗切斯特特工和调查人员仍在设法查明原本只能摧毁一间舱室的炸弹是如何炸毁了整条隧道的。他们几乎可以肯定只有一个炸弹装置——隧道内的其他位置还没有发现炸弹部件。爆炸的威力大于实际的需要，人们怀疑它在电力系统中引发了某种连锁反应。他们又调了一组调查人员来核实结果并继续检查证据。

内部调查看来要花上好几个星期了，如果不是几个月的话。很不幸，他们不能直接从凶手嘴里得到答案。人们在隧道中发现了凯斯勒和阿利卡科斯的遗体。两人死亡，六人受伤。根据科尔森听到的消息，朴、穆雷和弗莱彻并没有受到严重的伤害。他们已经被医学部门放出来了。

克林特、科尔森和乐河的状况就比较差了。他们都烧伤了，有点麻烦，但不严重。他们都吸入了大量有害的烟雾。乐河似乎在把她的负责人和搭档拖离危险地带时扭伤了身体一半的肌肉。科尔森因为被冲击波撞到墙上而产生了轻微的脑震荡。不过，考虑到所有因素，他们受的伤还算是轻的。医生们已经在说他们很快就可以出院了。

“今天晚些时候，我想亲耳听听你们三个的报告，”弗瑞说，“我已经和赖特长谈了一次。一旦调查结束，他就会接受提前退休的待遇。”

科尔森疲倦地点了点头：“我还想建议我们找出那个批准凯斯勒回到工作岗位的心理医生，然后让他或者她好好吃点苦头。长官。”

科尔森知道，凯斯勒最终救了隧道里的特工。至于那能如何弥补他因为全然出于报复心理而一开始制造了这起将他们置于险境的事件的行为，他说不准。

“我会把它列入清单的。”弗瑞说。科尔森有种感觉，局长的清单此刻已经很长了。“现在，”他靠在椅子上补充道，“接着睡吧，菲尔。我们待会儿再谈。”

科尔森点点头，眼睛已经闭上了。有弗瑞看着，他毫不费力地沉沉睡去。

*****

弗瑞在艾伯特医生的办公室里与他们每个人分别会面。一般情况下，由局长本人听取单独汇报通常多少会引起一些不自在。然而，眼下可不是一般情况。这是桩大麻烦，毫无疑问，但克林特、科尔森和乐河只是被叫去填补一些空白。

乐河的会面排在最后。她坐在弗瑞桌对面的椅子上，有条不紊地回忆着自己与凯斯勒的几次接触以及隧道里的火灾。整整八十八分钟的时间里，她都仅陈述事实，并且一直盯着弗瑞衬衫上的第二颗纽扣。

最后，弗瑞往后坐了坐，点点头：“谢谢你，乐特工。你还有什么要补充的吗？”

他耐心地等着她的回答。有时很容易忽略弗瑞是个骨子里有多么耐心的人。

“对这件事，我很抱歉，长官。”乐河最终说道。

她抬起头，正好看到弗瑞挑起了一根眉毛：“你很抱歉？为什么？”

乐河在椅子上动了动，有点希望她刚才只是说了句“谢谢你，长官”然后就离开了。好吧，一不做二不休。

“凯斯勒想杀我。其他人只是挡了他的路。”克林特和科尔森是逃过了一劫，“我很抱歉。”

弗瑞向前倾身，两肘搁在桌子上：“乐特工，你在那条隧道里设了爆炸装置吗？”

“没有，长官。”

“你个人在这件事里有没有做出过任何导致财产损害或人身伤亡的行为？”

“没有，长官。”

“那就不用道歉了，”弗瑞说，“凯斯勒特工做出了他自己的选择。你不必为它们负责。明白了吗？”

“是的，长官。”

她的话听起来一定不怎么令人信服。弗瑞在打量她。“还有别的事吗？”他问。

“长官，我只是想知道调查预计需要多长时间？”

尽管来到这里时很高兴，但乐河发现自己已经迫不及待想离开苏塞克斯基地了。

“至少几周，”弗瑞说，“事态根本不该失控到这种地步，神盾局必须查清这到底是怎么发生的。这需要时间。”

乐河点点头，精心维持着空白的表情。

“然而，”弗瑞补充说，“既然你们三个已经做了简报，那么直到正式听证会之前你们其实没什么要做的了，从实际情况来看，那至少要到一月中旬才会举行。我不太想把你们全体送回纽约，但你们也没有理由非得在基地里关上那么久不可。事实上，在我完全确信凯斯勒没有同伙之前，我觉得你们最好别待在基地里。

“你挺了解这座岛的，对吧，乐特工？”

尽管乐河竭力保持面无表情，可她还是感到脸上掠过了一丝困惑：“是的，长官。没错。”

弗瑞点点头。

“艾伯特医生告诉我，他计划让你们大家明天早上出院。我要你带上科尔森特工和巴顿特工离开这里。带他们去个宁静的地方。把信息留给我，但是不要告诉别人你们要去哪里。在新年之前，我不想看到你们任何一个人，也不想听到你们的消息。明白了吗？”

“是的，长官。”

“很好。你可以走了。”

乐河快到门口时，弗瑞又说道：“乐特工？”

她转过身来，看着局长。

“你做得很好。”

这回，乐河允许自己露出了一丝小小的微笑。

“谢谢你，长官。”她说道，然后离开去看望她的男孩们。


	5. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 因为任何一部有自尊的神秘博士联动作品都应该有一集圣诞特辑。
> 
> 虽然技术上来讲这章是尾声，但后面 _还将_ 有一段额外的章节。记住，孩子们，是朋友就不要让对方在看漫威电影的时候没看完演职员表后的彩蛋就离场。

_2008_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _18_ _日_ _  
_ _苏格兰_

他们坐火车来的。

乐河解释说，这比开车简单，也比同机场打交道轻松。克林特和科尔森兴致勃勃地跟着她换乘火车什么的，一个又一个小时过去了，他们向北走得越来越远，进入了苏格兰境内。

他们三人坐在一个四方形的座席区里，两组座位面对着面。克林特和科尔森小睡了好一会儿。他们仍在恢复的过程中，而一节晃动的火车车厢似乎起到了摇篮的作用。乐河因这个想法而露出了一丝窃笑。

乐河则时而读几页书，时而看看窗外的风景。而且时时刻刻都留意着她的男孩们。

当他们的火车驶出爱丁堡车站，往格拉斯哥方向开去时，克林特轻轻地把书从她手中抽了出来。

“你也需要休息一下。”他说。

乐河伸手把书拿了回来。

“我很好。”她说，看到克林特扬起的眉毛，她叹了口气，“我差点失去你们两个。迁就我一下，让我照看你们，行不？”

这一次，科尔森伸手摸走了她的书。

“我们彼此照看，”他说，“这个团队就是这么运作的，记得吗？”他把书塞到背后，这样她就必须站起来才能拿到书，“休息，乐。别逼我下命令。”

“就好像你真以为那会有用似的。”乐河说道，但是她确实放松了一点，靠在了克林特身上，想让自己舒服些，尽管她浑身都痛。事实证明，这比她想象的要容易。仿佛现在她得到了官方许可，她的身体将服从科尔森那不是命令的命令，即使她内心还在挣扎。

“到格拉斯哥时叫醒我，”她说着，闭上了眼睛，“我们得再换趟火车。”

“河？”克林特听着有点迷惑，“你要 _带_ 我们去哪儿？”

“等着瞧吧。”

*****

“这是奥本。”

乐河看着克林特和科尔森环顾四周。这会儿没有多少可看的。他们正在火车站外面，等着出租车开过来，而且天已经黑了。这里是十二月的高地。太阳四点就下山了，比他们到达的时间早得多。

一阵潮湿的风从附近的港口吹来，克林特微微耸起了肩膀。

“奥本是什么？”他问。

“渔村。嗯，以前是，”乐河回答，“它如今基本就是个度假小镇了，不过是在夏天。它也是通往西面岛屿的主要渡口。”

“我们现在不是要坐船吧，嗯？”科尔森问道，把行李包的带子又往肩上提了提。

乐河摇了摇头。

“不。我们只要搭辆车去房子就行。然后，我保证，我们几周都不用再挪地方了。”

“房子？”克林特问。

“我租的房子。”

“你是怎么有办法在苏格兰的这个小角落找到房子租的？”

“我认识人。”乐河说。

“当然了。”克林特摇着头回答道，这时一辆出租车停在了路边。

*****

它其实更像是一座小村舍，坐落在乔治街旁边的一条狭窄小巷里，离港口很近，都能闻到空气中的咸味。宽敞的厨房，小小的起居室，两边各有一间卧室。乐河查看了厨房里的柜子，满意地点了点头。她早上得去趟市场，但不易变质的食物已经备好了。

科尔森疲惫地向他们道过晚安，回到其中一间卧室。克林特和乐河睡在另一间卧室里，隔着狭小的空间彼此默默对视。自凯斯勒的死亡陷阱以来，这是他们第一次独处。现在他们的关系明朗了，可他们却好像忽然在对方面前腼腆了起来。

“那么说，”克林特最终说，“奥本。我猜你以前来过这里，哈？”

乐河点点头。

“路过一次。很久以前了。”

该死，爱上他之后真的更难对他撒谎了。那让她希望能告诉他真相。

他微微一笑。她能看出他知道她回避着没有说出口的答案，但他没有退开，而是贴得更近了。

 _我能习惯这个。_ 乐河想。被安全和温暖包围，知道她这次真的有机会留住这些。

看来，即使过了这么多年，生活还是能让她惊讶，这也是种很好的感觉。

“爱你。”克林特在她耳边喃喃道，过了一会儿，他往后退了一点，脸上带着挑逗的微笑，“你不会又晕倒在我身上吧，嗯？”

乐河做了个鬼脸，轻轻掴了他一下。她能轻易够到的地方只有他的屁股，这纯粹是巧合。

“实际上，我想让你多醒一会儿。”

*****

第二天早上她没能去成市场，是克林特去的。

“多睡会儿，”乐河依稀记得他一面这么说，一面把羽绒被拉上来盖住她的肩膀，“我来搞定杂货。”

她最后还是被烤面包、培根、鸡蛋和咖啡的香味诱惑起来了。

科尔森正坐在桌边看报纸。克林特在盯着炉子。他递给乐河一个盘子和一杯茶，然后趁她两手都没空的时候靠过来亲她。

“早安。”

“早安。”

乐河忍不住朝科尔森的方向内疚地瞥了一眼，但他们的负责人似乎对他们视而不见。当然，他根本骗不过她的眼睛。

乐河在他对面的餐桌旁坐下，克林特开始给自己煎鸡蛋。她轻轻地清了清嗓子。

“所以，”乐河说，“我知道我们当时有更重要的事情要担心，但是我和克林特算是在那儿公开了吗？就是我们……”乐河见克林特回头看了看她，嘴角含着一丝微笑，“在一起的事？”

科尔森平静地翻过一页报纸。

“我不愿告诉你们这个消息，但那本来就不算什么秘密。”

乐河的脸拉长了几分，但点了点头：“可它现在正式地不再是个秘密了？”

神盾局对同事间的浪漫关系确实有些规定，尤其是那些像克林特和乐河一样在高风险领域内密切合作的搭档。不过，她知道这些规则有一定的灵活性。鹰眼和鹰爪是相当有价值的资产，规则以前也为他们通融过。而且乐河认为，如果神盾局计划破坏他们的关系（无论是搭档关系还是伴侣关系），科尔森会知道的，不会喝咖啡喝得那么冷静。

科尔森把报纸折起来放在一边。“我可能会让你们俩读一遍关于和同事约会的规章并签字，”他说着，起身去给咖啡续杯，“除此之外？人力资源部不会酷刑折磨你们的。”

“那些关于丧失客观性的废话呢？”克林特问道。

科尔森微笑着回头看看两人：“你原话是怎么说的？‘去他妈的客观性’？”

乐河把马克杯放在一边，从桌旁站起身来。“嘿，菲尔？”当科尔森从咖啡壶边转过身来时，乐河双臂环住他的腰，给了他一个拥抱。

为什么不呢？正如科尔森所言，从统计学角度来说，比这奇怪得多的事情都可能发生。统计学今天可以步客观性的后尘去了。

乐河看到克林特张着嘴巴，一副惊悚的表情。科尔森的笑声更多地是被她感觉到而非听到的。他的下巴抵在她头顶上颤动，他拍了拍她的背：“你可算是个怪胎了。你知道吗，孩子？”

乐河笑着，双臂收紧了片刻。“是啊，”她说，“我知道。”

*****

他们从没计划要去游览奥本的所有景点。那不是这趟假期的目的。这趟假期是为了休息放松、重整旗鼓。它包括了成堆的书、BBC的电视节目、对厨房的搜刮以及不要主动或被动地置身于致命的危险之中。

这趟假期是为了过一过正常人的生活。隐匿身份。不是那种出于掩护身份需要的隐匿，只要把自己当作来这个沿海小镇充电的普通游客就好。

不过，他们也没有成天成天地呆在小屋里。天气或许挺湿冷的，白昼又短，但他们还是会外出呼吸新鲜空气。要是他们碰巧在路上看到了些美丽的景致，就算赚到了。

“那上面是什么？”有一天，克林特在同乐河沿着港口的人行道散步时问道。

他望着北面延伸入海的一个小尖坡。那里有座陡峭的小山，山顶上有一幢近似方形的小建筑。克林特视力超群，就像他的代号所暗示的那样，但从镇子里很难分辨那上面的建筑是什么。

“那是座城堡。一座旧城堡。”乐河回答，安静了片刻后，她又补充说，“你想上去吗？不算太远。”

“好啊。我们去看看吧。”

这对他们两人来说并不怎么费劲。沿着海港岸边走大约一英里，再顺着陡峭的山坡走一小段路。破败的古堡里长满了常春藤，敞开着，任何好奇的游客都可以进来探索。克林特从后门进去了。乐河等了一会儿才跟上去。

老厨房总感觉变小了，尽管现在里面空荡荡、冷冰冰的，走路都有回声。这与她的记忆或梦境相去甚远。乐河闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气。有那么一刻，尘土和霉菌的气味暂时被肥皂、木柴烟火和麦饼的味道替代了。

狭窄的石梯如今正危险地摇摇欲坠，而且已经被铁链围起来了。如果克林特和乐河真想上去的话，这是挡不住他们的，不过他们还是留在了底楼。乐河让克林特走在前面。他们静静地穿过房间，然后经过敞开的门再次来到户外，走进前面的花园。有人什么时候在那儿树了一块历史标示牌。

“这上面说现存的建筑据信可以追溯到十五世纪，”克林特边读边说，“而且曾有人实际住在这里，一直住到四十年代。太厉害了。”

乐河听这话时背对着他。她站在那儿，两肘靠在花园的石墙上，眺望着海湾。下面有艘渡轮正穿过水面，驶向一座外岛。

过了一会儿，克林特走到她身边。乐河悄悄瞥了他一眼。他神情古怪，就好像他想问她一个问题。她觉得他大概是想问问她夏天时给一个小女孩讲的关于她住在海边一座古老的、倒塌的城堡里的那个故事。

乐河看出克林特在心里摇了摇头。

“这风景真棒。”他转而说道。

“很漂亮。”她表示同意。

他们一直等到渡船缓缓消失在视野之外，随后，乐河牵起他的手，两人转身走回小镇。

*****

圣诞前夜，乐河把他们俩赶出了厨房。

好吧，她本来是打算这么做的，只是屋里也没有多少别的空间。所以，克林特和科尔森基本上还是碍手碍脚地站在那儿，打打下手，评头论足。

“ _上帝_ 啊，那真是好大的一条鱼。”克林特说。

“是啊，呵。我见过你吃东西的样子。”乐河一边回答，一边把鱼切成小块，放在一个大烤盘里。她花了一秒钟掀开锅盖并把冒出来的蒸汽吹散，好看看土豆炖得怎么样了。

克林特并没有抗议她的观察结论。

“我做得对吗？”科尔森问道。他正低头看着面前砧板上的那堆菜，一副以为有什么东西会转过头来咬他一口的神情。

“很好，”乐河说，“它们只是韭菜而已。相信我，你不会把它们弄坏的。”

“话说，你是什么时候学会做饭的？”克林特问道。

乐河扬起眉毛：“你说什么呢？我一直都会做。”

他们在执行任务的时候总是轮流做饭，至少是在叫不到外卖的时候。

“是啊……可这是真正的烹饪。有炉子。还有食谱。”

“另外，我觉得围裙让他摸不着头脑了。”科尔森补充道。

乐河瞄了他们一眼，晃了晃手中用来切鱼的刀。“瞧，这大概是你们两个能看到的我最居家的一面了，”她说，“所以闭上嘴巴好好欣赏。把黄油递给我。”

“是，长官。”克林特嘻笑着把黄油递了过去。

平安夜的晚餐是在一张有点小过了头、有点凹凸不平的餐桌上吃的，盘子也不配套。科尔森贡献了一瓶他从当地酿酒厂买来的苏格兰威士忌。克林特负责甜点，他做了一些类似乳脂软糖的东西。它没能凝固起来，所以只好用勺子吃。他将这归咎于“奇怪的英制单位【注】”。不过，没有人抱怨它的味道。  
【译者注：英美两国在烹饪方面使用不同的度量衡单位。】

吃完晚饭，洗完餐具，他们就在起居室里扎了根，切换着频道，想方设法地找出最蠢的圣诞特别节目。到了九点四十五分，克林特和科尔森已经都睡熟了，克林特在沙发上，科尔森在扶手椅上，两脚支在箱式凳上面。

乐河安静地走进她的房间，换上灰色西装。这不是偷偷溜走，她如此解释自己的行为。她只是在克林特和科尔森睡觉的时候出门一趟。他们很可能根本不会知道她出去了。

到圣约翰教堂的路不是很远。乐河甚至说不清自己为什么要去。她上一次在这座教堂里过圣诞节是在1943年，那时她还真的非常年轻单纯。她当时毫无疑问地相信这些，就像她相信学院讲的博士的故事一样。一路走来，她失去了这种信仰中的绝大部分。在经历了那一切之后，乐河很难再相信有什么人（或者什么神）在守护着她了。

但如今她在这里。她在奥本过圣诞节。她和克林特与科尔森在一起，他们差点被人从她身边夺走，但此刻都活得好好的。她付出爱，也被报以爱。谁知道呢？或许她还真为自己的所作所为挣得了几分宽恕。

所以不管有没有什么神，乐河都觉得自己被圣约翰教堂吸引过去了。城镇的风貌可能会改变，但教堂通常就像时间长河中保持完全静止的一个个小泡泡，圣约翰大教堂也不例外。乐河走进来时体会到的那阵熟悉感令她隐隐作痛。她微笑着接过了一个担任引导员的十几岁男孩给她的节目单，但是在进去之前，她在门厅里徘徊了几分钟，看着那些老照片，读着几乎覆满了墙壁的纪念匾。

她沿着墙走到一半的时候，在一张主日学校班的黑白照片旁边发现了它；一块小小的黄铜匾，和墙上的众多其他牌匾一样。

_谨此纪念_

_池歌_

_1932_ _年_ _6_ _月_ _4_ _日—_ _1944_ _年_ _10_ _月_ _23_ _日_

_“清心的人有福了”_

一段小字铭文说明了这块匾来自当地文法学校的孩子们。

第一首管风琴乐曲的响起标志着仪式的开始，乐河把她的节目单放在一边，溜出了教堂。

她立刻发现了克林特，尽管他正躲在街对面。

“你好。”她穿过马路走到他身边后说道。

她对于在这么个出人意料的地方被发现并不感到尴尬，正如他对于被发现跟踪她并不感到尴尬一样。

“嘿，”他回答，好奇地低头看着她，“你不留下来吗？”他朝着教堂点点头，补充道。金色的灯光从窗户里倾泻而出，他们能听到里面响起了《马槽圣婴》开头的旋律。

他从一开始就没有问她在那里做什么。

乐河摇了摇头。

“不，”她说，“我想着……不过不了。”乐河挽住他的手臂，“我决定去别的地方。”

他们在友善的沉默中回到那间小小的出租屋，尽可能安静地走了进去。不过他们还是吵醒了科尔森，他坐直了一点，揉揉眼睛，又眨了眨。“我错过什么了吗？”他问道。

乐河不禁莞尔一笑，把克林特的胳膊搂得更紧了一点。

她到家了。


	6. 片尾彩蛋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 因为故事总会多出那么一点点内容。

好吧。这可没按计划进行，是吧？

一旦乐河的弱点被发现，抓住这个女人应该是手到擒来的事。如果你想造成致命伤，你就瞄准心脏，这条常识放诸四海而皆准。

就乐河而言，她的心脏是克林特·巴顿和菲尔·科尔森。

要是他们能照预计的那样死掉就好了。经过这样一场毫无意义的悲剧，乐河会淹没在悲痛、内疚和孤独之中，她会变得无助而虚弱。孤身一人。脆弱。

哦，对学院来说，要把这个浪子带回来是多么轻而易举的一件事啊。

_你不是一个人。我们还在这里。你会被原谅。你可以回家来。_

相反，这两个麻烦的男人还活着，乐河也还在他们的掌控之外。像凯斯勒提供的这种机会是极其稀少的。学院非常坚持——乐河必须自愿回来。强行带走她不仅会适得其反，而且很危险。而至少在近期内，他们不能再度谋杀这两个人了，否则当她以前的家人从阴影中现身提供支持时，会引起她的怀疑。

至少凯斯勒帮忙害死了自己。这个人盲目的仇恨和对理智的脆弱控制使得他非常容易被操纵，但若他继续存在下去，后续将难以掌握，而且在神盾局眼皮底下很难安排省事的自杀。

唯一要做的就是耐心等待，等待另一个机会。幸运的是，学院非常善于从长计议。它必须如此。

另一个机会总有一天会出现的。

在此之前，他们会监视。并且等待。


End file.
